Tenshi Kinryouku
by Lenore 2410
Summary: Dos grandes ángeles cometieron el pecado de incesto. Dios los castigó y ahora han reencarnado en humanos con un destino lleno de dolor. Sasuke y Sakura son esos ángeles caídos y ahora son cazados por el cielo y el infierno.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenshi Kinryoku**

天使禁猟区

**El Santuario de los Ángeles**

**Notas de la Autora: **Muchas cosas de esta historia están inspirada en Angel Sanctuary, como los nombres de los ángeles, algunos personajes y una parte de la historia. M por escenas sangrientas, lenguaje y lemon más adelante

**Summary: **Dos grandes ángeles cometieron el pecado de incesto. Dios los castigó y ahora han reencarnado en humanos con un destino lleno de dolo. Sasuke y Sakura son eso ángeles caídos y ahora son cazados por el cielo y el infierno para completar sus destinos.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen solamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los personajes de Angel Sanctuary pertenecen solamente a Yuki Kaori

**Nota al lector: **Para evitar confusiones más tarde en la historia, aquí les pongo la Jerarquía Celestial de Angel Sanctuary que estaré usando en la historia

1 Dios

2 Adam Kadamon

3 Ángel Orgánico y Ángel Inorgánico

**Primer Coro**

4 Serafines

5 Querubines

6 Tronos

**Segundo Coro**

7 Dominaciones

8 Virtudes

9 Poderes

**Tercer Coro**

10 Principados

11 Arcángeles

12 Ángeles

**

* * *

Capítulo 1**

_Más lejos en el cielo azul_

_Los sueños e ilusiones son más puros_

_Alas esparcidas en mil pedazos_

Era casi medio día y estaban teniendo matemáticas con el profesor Kakashi, aunque Haruno Sakura no estaba poniendo atención sino que estaba viendo por la ventana como si esperara que sucediera algo. En realidad, estaba pensando en el trabajo de aquella noche en el burdel. Ella odiaba su trabajo pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba el dinero para su hermana. Se sentía asqueada de si misma por hacerlo pero todo su dinero fue robado por su tío cuando sus padres murieron y no pudo conseguir un trabajo decente en ningún lado, además gracias a su belleza su paga era suficiente para rentar un apartamento, pagar impuestos y comprar comida. Se sentía tan asqueada que había pensado en suicido pero no podía dejar sola a su hermana

"Señorita Haruno" Kakashi llamó a su estudiante en cuanto se dio cuenta de su falta de atención, aunque el leía su libro porno con un notable sonrojo

"¿S-si?" Sakura volteó a ver al profesor

"Viendo que no tienes intenciones de poner atención, te pediré que te vayas y esperes afuera del salón hasta que termine mi clase" dijo Kakashi. Sakura asintió con vergüenza y se fue bajo la mirada de sus compañeros de clase. Una vez afuera, Sakura se sentó junto a la puerta del salón

Una vez que terminó la clase, Sakura volvió a entrar al salón donde una molesta Ino la esperaba "¡Sakura¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso en clase?"

"Al menos unas cien Ino" Sakura contestó tomando su mochila de su asiento

"¿Entonces por qué sigues haciéndolo?" preguntó Ino con exasperación y Sakura se encogió de hombros "Sakura… si quiere conseguir un buen trabajo tienes que graduarte con buenas calificaciones para que puedas entrar a un prestigiosa universidad, tener una carrera y tener un buen trabajo"

"Estoy dando lo mejor que puedo" contestó Sakura "Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no puedo evitarlo"

"Sakura…" dijo Ino con una expresión triste "¿Por qué sigues negándote a vivir conmigo en mi mansión?"

"No quiero ser una carga" respondió Sakura. Ino estaba por decirle algo pero Sakura continuó "Además no me dejarán irme tan fácilmente, soy su atracción número uno. Me cazarían o me matarían"

Ino suspiró en derrota "Por cierto¿Has visto al nuevo alumno Shikamaru?"

"Sí ¿Por qué?" Sakura respondió mientras salían del salón hacia sus casilleros "¿Interesada?"

"¡Claro que no!" Ino dijo indignada "Sólo lo comente por que él ha estado como… tú sabes… vigilándonos, quiero decir siempre nos esta mirando…"

"Tal vez esta enamorado de ti" bromeó Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa observando la cara sonrojada de Ino

"O tal vez de ti" respondió Ino

"No lo creo, él estaba allí cuando sucedió" dijo Sakura con un poco de tristeza

"Bueno casi todos lo han olvidado" trató de animar Ino a Sakura recordando el incidente…

**FLASHBACK – UN MES ANTES**

_Sakura e Ino estaban en deportes esperando a que el maestro diera instrucciones. Cuando las dio toda la clase se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la pista_

_Mientras corrían Hyuuga Neji comenzó a molestar a Sakura. Neji era el chico más popular en la preparatoria y su burla era Sakura "Mírenla sí que es sexy, lástima que seguramente ya fue tomada y seguramente ama su trabajo en aquél lugar. No me sorprendería si su hermana se convierte en una prostituta como ella"_

_Sakura lo estaba ignorando pero ese último comentario le afectó. Nadie _absolutamente nadie _hablaba así de su hermana menor. Sakura se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Neji y fue hacia él. Neji sólo le sonrió burlonamente_

"_Parece que di en un punto débil" dijo con su molesta sonrisa pero pronto fue deshecha cuando Sakura lo cacheteó con todas sus fuerzas. Neji dio unos pasos hacia atrás con sorpresa tocándose la mejilla golpeada con la mano_

"_¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella de nuevo!" gritó Sakura "¡Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero déjala fuera de esto!"_

"_¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Neji?" una de las fans de Neji gritó indignada y empujó a Sakura haciéndola caer y que se le hiciera una herida grande y sangrienta en su mano izquierda. Sakura sintió el dolor por todo su brazo y luego vio una mano extendida hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual tomó y se levantó_

"_¿Estas bien?" era Shikamaru quién la estaba ayudando y le había dicho a la fan de Neji que se largara bajo la mirada de toda la clase "Déjame ver tu herida" dijo Shikamaru_

_Sakura asintió, no confiaba en Shikamaru pero dolía demasiado y miró hacia su mano pero… no había herida, la sangre del piso estaba regresando a su mano como si fuera un imán y Sakura observaba asombrada como el resto de la clase. Todos habían visto la herida y la sangre, estaban seguros_

"_¿Qué diablos…?" murmuró Neji dando unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de Sakura. Shikamaru se quedó en el mismo lugar_

"_¡Monstruo!" alguien gritó y todos se fueron alarmados dejando a Sakura llorando en el piso contemplando su mano consolada por Ino_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La verdad era que Ino aún estaba asustada por lo sucedido ese día pero no se atrevía a darle la espalda a Sakura y decirle que le tenía miedo…

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke estaba en su baño encerrado sentado en la tapa del excusado. Estaba contemplando su muñeca izquierda mientras que su mano derecha sostenía un cuchillo. Cortó su muñeca con el cuchillo y sintió un dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo, pero pronto el dolor se fue. Sasuke miró su muñeca pero esta estaba intacta y frunció el entrecejo… ya había intentado cometer suicido varias veces pero cuando lo intentaba sus heridas sanaban solas. 

No podía soportar el dolor así que estaba tratando de huir como siempre. Su hermano había matado a toda su familia y ahora estaba viviendo con un psicópata que había intentado abusar sexualmente de él sin éxito y que lo acosaba constantemente. Había tratado de escapar pero no pudo y también había querido venganza de su hermano, pero su hermano murió por razones desconocidas y eso lo hizo sentir más miserable.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-kun lo está esperando" alguien dijo por el otro lado de la puerta

"Ya voy" Sasuke respondió aventando el cuchillo al suelo. Salió y bajó las escaleras de la mansión para ver a su mejor amigo Naruto. Se conocían desde niño y eran muy cercanos. Estaba por salir de la mansión pero se encontró con Orochimaru en la puerta esperándolo.

"Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru lo llamó con su voz que hacía pensar en serpientes

"Orochimaru-bastardo" Sasuke respondió de forma grosera y con una mirada asesina

"Hoy en la noche quiero ir a uno de los mejores burdeles. Me han dicho que hay un hermosa chica y quiero usarla como… distracción" informó Orochimaru con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Lo que sea" dijo Sasuke abriendo las puertas saliendo de la casa. Afuera vio a un rubio con grandes ojos azul eléctrico

"¡Buenos días teme!" saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando vio el entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que Sasuke intentó "Lo intentaste de nuevo"

"¿Y qué si lo hice?" respondió Sasuke mientras caminaba fuera de los jardines de la mansión

"Creí que habías decidido salir de la casa de ese bastardo y venirte a mi casa" dijo Naruto esta vez siendo él quien frunciera el entrecejo

"No es tan fácil, además ese psicópata quiere que vaya con él a un burdel a encontrar diversión esta noche" contó Sasuke "Como si yo quisiera dormir con una prostituta, pero puede servir para librarme de él por lo menos unas horas"

Llegaron a la escuela y fueron a clase. Cuando estaban en matemáticas Sasuke notó a una chica con cabello rosa pero no le puso más atención. Sasuke salió del salón una vez que la clase terminó y fue hacia su casillero. Cuando estaba por irse de nuevo notó de nuevo a la chica de pelo rosa con una chica rubia. Se le quedó viendo a la de pelo rosa y de repente ella regresó la mirada y se quedaron viendo y él sintió algo dentro de él como una descarga eléctrica

"¿Sakura me estás poniendo atención?" la rubia le preguntó. Así que su nombre era Sakura _'Le queda' _pensó Sasuke y Sakura rompió el contacto visual

"Estoy bien Ino" dijo Sakura un tanto confundida. Nunca había visto al chico pero sintió como descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo cuando se miraron a los ojos

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo una voz burlona. Era Neji quien estaba allí para molestar a Sakura en frente de todos "La pequeña ramera¿Cuánto es por una noche?" Sakura decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a irse lo cual le molestó a Neji "¡Te estoy hablando puta!" tomó el brazo de Sakura fuertemente

"¡Suéltame!" dijo Sakura sintiendo dolor en su brazo por su fuerte agarre. El sonrió con burla y estaba por estamparla contra la pared pero el brazo de alguien lo detuvo

"No está bien que le hagas eso a una chica" era Sasuke quien lo había detenido. Neji dejó ir inmediatamente a Sakura mientras que Sasuke se paró frente a ella "No quiero volver a verte molestándola o personalmente haré tu vida un infierno" Sakura tomó la muñeca de Sakura con cuidado y se la llevó con él

Una vez lejos del lugar, Sakura habló finalmente "Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa dulce

"No hay problema, odio a los tipos así" dijo Sasuke y estaba por irse, pero Sakura tomó su brazo deteniéndolo

"¿P-podrías decirme tu nombre?" preguntó Sakura sonrojándose

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja

"Bueno es sólo que…" comenzó Sakura buscando las palabras "Nadie ha hecho eso por mi… quiero decir, todos piensan que soy una prostituta y les repugna así que no les importa. Tú eres el primero en hacer algo así por mí y me siento muy agradecida" se sonrojó notablemente

"Uchiha Sasuke" respondió sin importancia. De todas formas probablemente no la vería de nuevo

"Oh, muchas gracias Uchiha-san" dijo haciendo una leve reverencia "Soy Haruno Sakura"

"No necesitas hacer una reverencia" dijo Sasuke sonrojándose un poco _'¿Me estoy sonrojando?' _"Y puedes llamarme Sasuke; no tienes que ser tan formal"

"Oh e-está bien" dijo Sakura levantando su cabeza "Entonces… ¡Espero volverte a ver Sasuke-kun!" le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo y luego ella se dio la vuelta y se fue

* * *

"¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó una voz fría. Un chico con cabello café estaba en un salón solo aparentemente, y tenía dos alas blancas en su espalda. Era el nuevo alumno, Shikamaru. 

"Hoy se conocieron Sevothtarte-sama" dijo Shikamaru aparentemente a la ventana, pero había un rostro reflejado en el vidrio y era un hombre con cabello blanco y la su rostro estaba cubierto hasta los ojos con una tela "Además, la reencarnación de Rosiel parece tener poderes curativos y no me sorprenderá si la de Alexiel los tiene también"

"¿Estás seguro que son ellos?" preguntó el hombre llamado Sevothtarte

"Sólo mire sus rostros y sabrá que son ellos" contestó Shikamaru con flojera "Y ¿Puedo regresar al cielo? He confirmado que son ellos"

"No, aún tengo otra misión para ti" respondió Sevothtarte. Shikamaru gruñó "Asegúrate que nadie interfiera en su destino, la última vez alguien intervino y lo ha alterado. Tu misión es asegurarte que todo marche como la voluntad de Dios"

"¡Pero Sevothtarte-sama!" objetó Shikamaru "¡Si sus destinos ya han sido modificados, entonces será muy difícil que marchen como la voluntad de Dios!"

"¡No cuestiones mis órdenes si no quieres que te convierta en un grigor!" dijo Sevothtarte alzando la voz en un tono amenazante que calló a Shikamaru "Quiero un informe en una semana" y el rostro de Sevothtarte desapareció de la ventana

"Qué tipo tan problemático" murmuró Shikamaru mientras que sus alas desaparecían y salía del salón

* * *

El fin de las clases llegó y Sakura salió apresuradamente. Ino había intentado detenerla como siempre sabiendo a donde iba Sakura en unas horas. Sakura caminó lo más rápido que pudo por las calles del barrio, que era de los peores en Konoha, mientras que varios hombres ebrios intentaban coquetear con ella o llamar su atención y una vez que divisó su edificio de departamentos, corrió y entró a su apartamento 

Su departamento era muy pequeño. Sólo tenía una pequeña cocineta, un baño, una pequeña sala de estar y un cuarto que compartía con su hermana. Sakura dejó las llaves en la cocina y fue al refrigerador que estaba prácticamente vació excepto por un poco de jugo, leche y la cena de la noche anterior, Sakura tomó la cena de anoche y comenzó a prepararle y dividirla en dos para ella y su hermana. Esa noche tenía que conseguir un cliente rico si quería comer mañana, la idea le asqueó pero no tenía opción.

La puerta fue abierta y una mini-Sakura entró pero ella tenía el cabello hasta los hombros mientras que Sakura lo tenía hasta debajo de su pecho "¡Sakura nee-chan!" llamó la niña y Sakura fue inmediatamente a recibirle "Recibí un reporte del director" le dio a Sakura un pedazo de papel

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez Hanako?" suspiró Sakura con exasperación tomando el papel. Lo leyó rápidamente y luego miró a su hermana "¿Metiéndose en peleas¿Golpeando a sus compañeras de clase¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Dijeron que eras una ramera" respondió Hanako derramando lágrimas de coraje; luego volteó a ver a su Sakura aún llorando "¡No lo eres¡Sólo estas haciendo lo mejor que puedes para mantenerme!"

"Hanako, no te tienes que tomar tan en serio lo que dicen de mi" dijo Sakura abrazando a su hermana "Tú sabes la verdad y eso debe ser suficiente para ti, no te tiene que importar lo que otras personas piensen que soy. Cuando a mi me importe lo que dicen tú tienes permiso de que te importe, pero mientras a mi no me importe a ti no te importa ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" dijo Hanako sonriendo y abrazando también a su hermana

"Bueno hoy tendremos que comer lo que sobró de ayer¡pero te prometo que mañana te compraré un pizza!" dijo Sakura tratando de animar a Hanako. Hanako asintió y fueron a la cocina a comer, una vez que terminaron Sakura comenzó a limpiar la casa mientras Hanako hacía la tarea. Cuando llegó la noche, Sakura se aseguró que Hanako estaba durmiendo y se cambió a un vestido negro muy corto sin tirantes con un escote muy revelador. Sakura tomó un abrigo muy grande para cubrirse y dejó el apartamento. Caminó por unos diez minutos y llegó a un edificio muy llamativo que era su trabajo, entró por la puerta trasera donde vio a sus compañeras de trabajo. Dejó el abrigo en una silla y se fue a trabajar en busca de un cliente rico

* * *

Sasuke llegó a la mansión hasta que llegó la noche y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, subió las escaleras. Había ido con Naruto a practicar fútbol al parque y perdieron cuenta del tiempo. Una vez que llegó a su cuarto, entró y se encerró por adentro, luego fue a su computadora y la prendió. Entró a Internet y vio la página de noticias que tenía un reportaje interesante acerca de un asesinato, estaba por leerlo pero alguien tocó a su puerta. 

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama dice que es hora de irse" dijo un de las sirvientas "Dice que tiene que llevar traje por que irá con unos compañeros de negocios" Sasuke gruñó y apagó su computadora con resignación. Realmente no tenía tiempo para esa mierda; no le interesaba dormir con una prostituta. Sasuke fue a su clóset y tomó un traje negro y se lo puso con aburrición, luego se cepilló su cabello y finalmente puso alrededor de su cuello el collar de flores de su madre y lo escondió detrás de su blusa.

Una vez que terminó salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, donde Orochimaru estaba ya esperándolo con su jodida y molesta sonrisa. Sasuke sólo lo miró con desprecio y luego abrió la puerta y entró a la limusina que estaba fuera esperándolos.

"Sasuke-kun, creo que ya te mencioné que hay una chica en el burdel en la que estoy muy interesado" comentó Orochimaru "Dicen que es muy hermosa y única"

"_No creo que más que esa chica de la escuela…" _pensó Sasuke recordando a la chica de cabellos rosas que conoció ese día

"La escogeré esta moche y la cogeré, aunque no sé como es" continuó Orochimaru lamiendo sus labios con lujuria

"_Pobre" _Sasuke sintió lástima por la chica, Orochimaru probablemente la haría su juguete sexual por un tiempo y finalmente la mataría como a las demás. Llegaron después de unos minutos de viaje. Sasuke vio el edificio, el cual se encontraba en la zona de tolerancia de Konoha y era muy llamativo con todas las luces que tenía

Entraron y Sasuke vio una escena que le disgustó. Había muchas prostitutas y tipos besándose y tocándose y algunas chicas bailando encima de una mesa de forma provocativa. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y siguió a Orochimaru y a sus socios a una mesa cercana. Una chica les preguntó sus órdenes y le guiñó el ojo con lujuria y él solo gruñó.

Después de un rato un tipo subió al escenario que estaba frente a ellos "Hoy, debido a la presencia de Orochimaru-sama, hemos preparado un acto especial por nuestra atracción no. 1 ¡Haruno Sakura!"

Sasuke escupió su refresco al escuchar el nombre y volteó a ver el escenario. Había una mujer en el con formadas curvas de cuerpo esbelto y su cabeza estaba cubierta con una tela negra. Traía puesto un vestido negro sin tirantes muy corto y escotado; y cuando se quitó la tela vio cabello rosa. Era ella; quería desmayarse en ese instante y sintió las 'descargas' de nuevo.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, le acababan de decir de ese acto y no había preparado nada pero tenía que hacerlo bien porque el tal Orochimaru era muy rico. Comenzó a bailar sensualmente sacudiendo sus caderas y por un momento creyó ver esos ojos negros que la habían estado acechando en su mente desde la mañana sintiendo las 'descargas' de nuevo. _"Eso es imposible" _pensó Sakura concentrándose en el baile _"¿Por qué Sasuke-kun habría de venir a este horrible lugar?"_

Sasuke no sabía que hacer. No podía permitir que ella estuviera con Orochimaru o él la mataría después de un tiempo. Tenía que salvarla, así que comenzó a hacer un plan. Tenía entendido que si un hombre clamaba a una de las prostitutas ella sería su amante y nadie podría tocarla hasta que este mismo decidiera liberarla, además de que le pagaría.

"_¡Eso es!" _exclamó Sasuke en su mente _"La reclamaré como mía a ese tipo antes que Orochimaru, de esa manera estará a salvo al menos un tiempo" _se levantó de su asiento mirando a Sakura y fue hacia el gerente

"Oye, quiero pedirla para mi" le dijo Sasuke una vez que estuvo a su lado

"Lo siento no pudo, Orochimaru-sama ya la ha pedido" dijo el gerente

"Oh, es que la pidió para mí" mintió Sasuke "Soy su ahijado y estoy por graduarme de la preparatoria y ella es mi regalo"

"¡Ya veo!" dijo el gerente convencido "Claro, sólo firme aquí y ella estará con usted todo el tiempo que usted quiera"

"Una pregunta" dijo Sasuke antes de firmar "¿Ella no puede ser reclamada, ni siquiera por Orochimaru verdad?"

"Bueno…" dudó el gerente "No, hasta que la clame como suya es una regla que nadie pueda tenerla ni siquiera Orochimaru-sama"

"Ok, gracias" Sasuke firmó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y guardó el papel. Decía _'Haruno Sakura es propiedad de el Sr. Uchiha Sasuke hasta que él decida dejarla y nadie puede tenerla hasta ese momento'_

Cuando regresó a su asiento Sakura ya había terminado su audiencia. Se sentó junto a Orochimaru "¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó no gustándole la sonrisa maliciosa de Sasuke

"Nada de tu incumbencia" contestó Sasuke aún sonriendo. Pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? A penas conocía ala chica y ya estaba tratando de salvarla… _"No, esto es sólo para joder a Orochimaru. Admito es hermosa y siento algo cuando estoy con ella pero…"_

"¡Sakura!" una de las chicas llamó a la pelirosa cuando esta acabó su acto "Escuché que uno de esos tipos súper ricos ya te ha clamado como su amante ¿No es genial?"

"Sí, claro" respondió Sakura. No le gustaba el hecho de ser la prostituta personal de alguien, pero él era rico y eso lo cambiaba todo

"Sakura, te llevaré con tu dueño" dijo el gerente y Sakura asintió siguiéndolo. La llevó a la mesa donde Orochimaru y compañía estaban

"Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo Orochimaru viendo su cuerpo con lujuria. Estaba por tomar su mano para sentarla en su regazo, pero alguien lo hizo primero. Sakura miró al que lo hizo y vio a no otro que a Sasuke y sintió que iba vomitar _"¡No¿Qué es esto¿Un sueño?"_

"Sabes que no me gusta que toques _mis _cosas" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante deslizando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura. Sakura estaba muy confundida y permaneció en silencio

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Orochimaru entrecerrando sus ojos con furia

"Ya la he clamado" respondió Sasuke tomando el pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y enseñándoselo, Orochimaru lo leyó y luego volteó a ver al gerente

"La pedí para mí" le dijo Orochimaru

"L-lo s-siento" tartamudeó el gerente "Pero él me dijo que usted la pidió para dársela a él"

"Bueno no es verdad así que arréglelo" respondió Orochimaru conteniendo su enojo

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso Orochimaru-sama" contestó el gerente "Reglas son reglas y sólo hasta que el Sr. Uchiha decida dejarla, ella es de él, no puedo hacer nada" Orochimaru gruñó con furia pero luego volteó a ver a Sakura y vio algo que no vio antes

Orochimaru tenía una expresión de inmensa sorpresa que confundió a todos. Orochimaru miró de Sakura a Sasuke y de Sasuke a Sakura frenéticamente, finalmente sonrió con malicia "Entonces está bien" a Sasuke no le gustó nada eso, no podía ser bueno si seguía sonriendo

"Lo que sea, llévenos a un cuarto quiero estar con ella" dijo Sasuke y tomó la mano de Sakura llevándosela consigo. Sakura aún no decía nada confundida por su presencia. Una vez que llegaron al cuarto ella habló

"Sasuke-kun¿Qué diablos…?" comenzó pero Sasuke interrumpió

"Lo hice porque quiero joder a Orochimaru, así que no pienses de esto como un favor o algo" dijo Sasuke haciendo enojar a Sakura. Había pensado que él era un chico muy amable no un idiota así "No tomes una imagen equívoca de mi sólo porque te salve de ese tipo y de Orochimaru"

"Bueno, entonces puedes dejarme ir" dijo ella conteniendo su enojo y decepción. Ella había de verdad creído que era un chico muy lindo no un idiota

"No" contestó él "Esta planeando algo y tú tienes que ver en ello, así que vivirás conmigo desde mañana. Empaca tus cosas ahorita y cuando acabe la escuela te vienes conmigo"

"No puedo" respondió Sakura

"¿Y por qué?" preguntó Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos

"Tengo una hermana menor, no la puedo dejar sola" dijo Sakura pero luego se le ocurrió algo "Pero si viene con nosotros aceptaré"

"No puede" respondió Sasuke "Si viene Orochimaru puede herirla"

"Entonces no voy" contestó Sakura sentándose en la cama. Sasuke gruñó pero luego también se le ocurrió una idea

"Tengo una idea, deja que viva con Naruto" dijo "Es mi mejor amigo y él nunca la lastimaría, la cuidará con mucho cariño te lo puedo asegurar"

"Esta bien, pero cuando arruines sus planes me dejas libre. Y no soy tu prostituta" Sakura le tendió una mano y él la tomó con la suya

"Trato hecho" dijo Sasuke. Entonces los dos sintieron una descarga más grande que las anteriores cuando tocaron sus manos y se miraron los dos a los ojos y de repente comenzaron a ver imágenes extrañas

"_Hermana Alexiel… te amo" un hombre con cabello largo color azul vidrioso con tres alas como de ángel le dijo a una mujer "Pero necesito saber si me amas de la forma que yo te amo"_

"_Rosiel… sabes que esta prohibido. Somos hermanos" la mujer respondió. Tenía cabello largo marrón y ojos cafés, también con tres alas como de ángel_

"_No me importa, sé que seré castigado" contestó Rosiel "Pero tengo que saber tu respuesta" Alexiel comenzó a llorar y de repente abrazó fuertemente a su hermano_

"_¡Te amo!" dijo ella mientras lloraba abrazando a su hermano y él la abrazó de vuelta con una sonrisa_

Otra escena fue desplegada en sus mentes

"_Ángel Orgánico Alexiel y Ángel Inorgánico Rosiel, están aquí ahora para ser juzgados por el pecado de tener sentimientos incestuosos entre ustedes, hermanos gemelos" una figura imponente dijo y tenía alas de ángel también_

"_Serán castigados a reencarnas como seres humanos" dijo otra figura "Y…"_

La lluvia comenzó a caer y eso los trajo de vuelta de esas escenas. Sakura se le quedó viendo a Sasuke con sorpresa y él la miró de la misma forma separando sus manos. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio "Te llevaré a casa, esta lloviendo y es casi medianoche no puedes ir sola"

"Pensé que lo único que te importaba era joder a Orochimaru" dijo Sakura torciendo los ojos

"Mira, lo siento ¿si?" dijo Sasuke con resignación _'¡Qué diablos? Esta es la primera vez que me disculpo con alguien'_ "Es solo que… no sé de repente te vi y sentí muchas cosas raras y no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Luego te vi a punto de ser clamada por Orochimaru y…"

"Disculpa aceptada" dijo Sakura sonriéndole dulcemente y él se sonrojó de nuevo "Me sucedió lo mismo a mi. También me sentí rara cuando te mire y no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Cuando te vi aquí antes de saber que me había clamado, me sentí muy triste porque pensé que pensarías de mi como una ramera como los demás" Sasuke casi sonrió

"Vamos" Sasuke tomó su mano y bajaron las escaleras. Orochimaru se había ido y salieron del burdel. Sakura lo llevó a su departamento y sus ropas estaban empapadas, una vez que entraron Sasuke miró el departamento "En serio tienes que venir a vivir conmigo"

"Tal vez" Sakura respondió entrando al baño con ropa seca. Dos minutos después, salió con su pijama puesta

"Sakura" Sasuke llamó sentándose en el sillón. Ella se sentó junto a él y lo miró con curiosidad "¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?"

"Lo siento, pero no tengo camas para ti y este sillón… pues…" Sakura respondió con vergüenza

"Podemos dormir en la misma cama" Sasuke propuso mirándola y ella se sonrojó

"P-pero…" Sakura comenzó

"Será lo mismo en mi casa" dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja "Para estar a salvo de ese maldito bastardo tienes que estar conmigo 24/7, lo que significa que tenemos que compartir cuarto"

"P-pero Hanako esta aquí" protestó Sakura

"No vamos a hacer nada…" dijo Sasuke y luego sonrió maliciosamente "…aún" Sakura se sonrojó y le dio un leve golpe en la nuca y el rió pero pronto se detuvo y la miró con ojos de sorpresa

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura

"No he reído por 10 años" respondió Sasuke y Sakura lo miró sorprendida también. Después de un breve silencio Sakura habló

"Esta bien puedes dormir conmigo" dijo Sakura levantándose y yendo a su cuarto seguida por Sasuke. La habitación era muy pequeña y tenía dos camas, una ocupada por Hanako. Sakura se acotó en su cama y Sasuke se quitó su camisa y sus pantalones

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Sakura sonrojándose al ver sus acciones

"Mi ropa esta mojada" respondió Sasuke acostándose a lado de Sakura con solo sus boxers. Sakura miró su musculoso pecho y se sonrojó "Sakura, sobre esas escenas… ¿Las viste verdad?"

"Sí" respondió Sakura mirando al techo "¿Qué eran?"

"No lo sé pero parecían recuerdos…" respondió Sasuke. Se quedaron en silencio y luego Sasuke se giró hacía la derecha dándole la espalda a Sakura "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Sasuke-kun" Sakura se giró a la izquierda dándole también la espalda

* * *

"Así que ha comenzado" pensó Shikamaru, quien los estaba viendo desde el techo del edificio vecino y luego miró al cielo "Alexiel, Rosiel… ¿Cómo será su destino esta vez?" 

"Pareces muy pensativo" una voz femenina dijo y Shikamaru se dio la vuelta. Era una chica rubia con ojos verdes y dos alas de ángel

"¿Qué haces aquí Kirie?" preguntó Shikamaru "Eres un arcángel; no puedes bajar a la tierra"

"Dejé un clon astral" respondió Kirie con una sonrisa maliciosa "Estoy aquí para despertar a Rosiel y matar a Alexiel"

"No puedes, están muy arriba de tu nivel" dijo Shikamaru "Y las órdenes de Sevothtarte-sama es asegurarse que sus destinos vayan como lo planeado y que no sean cambiados"

"¿Y? Sevothtarte no es el verdadero líder del cielo, Rosiel lo es" Kirie contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa "Y sé que el líder de Anima Mundi esta buscando despertar a Rosiel para que vuelva a gobernar en el cielo"

"Que ángel tan problemático eres" comentó Shikamaru dándose la vuelta y volviendo a ver las figuras durmientes de Sakura y Sasuke

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta historia. Dejen reviews por favor!

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo:_**

_"Jo, eso significa que hay una gran probabilidad que esta vez todo cambie" dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara "Como líder de Anima Mundi, mi deber es despertar a Alexiel y a Rosiel para que vuelvan a gobernar en el cielo de nuevo para que termine la dictadura de Sevothtarte"_

_"No puedes" Iruka protestó_

_"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Kakashi_

_"¡Si esta vez sus destinos cambian a algo mejor, si te llevas a Rosiel-sama y a Alexiel-sama lejos de ellos no sabemos que puede sucederles!" Iruka señaló a Sasuke y a Sakura, quienes estaban saliendo del edificio_**_

* * *

_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenshi Kinryoku**

天使禁猟区

**El Santuario de los Ángeles**

**Sobre la Historia: **Muchas cosas de esta historia están inspiradas en Angel Sanctuary, como los nombres de los ángeles, algunos personajes y una parte de la historia. M por escenas sangrientas, lenguaje y lemon más adelante

**Summary: **Dos grandes ángeles cometieron el pecado de incesto. Dios los castigó y ahora han reencarnado en humanos con un destino lleno de dolo. Sasuke y Sakura son eso ángeles caídos y ahora son cazados por el cielo y el infierno para completar sus destinos.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen solamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los personajes de Angel Sanctuary pertenecen solamente a Yuki Kaori

**Notas al Lector: **Perdón por no explicar antes, Sevothtarte es un serafín, es decir, el primero en jerarquía. Cada rango celestial tiene un jefe o mejor dicho un representante ante el consejo de ángeles. Sevothtarte es el primer serafín por lo tanto, es el siguiente de Rosiel y Alexiel en jerarquía. Espero haya quedado claro :)

**Notas de la Autora: **Espero que les guste este capítulo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_El pecado original es más sangriento_

_La voz más lejana que llama_

_Para prepararnos para el día que viene_

Sakura sintió los rayos de sol en su cara y eso fue lo que la despertó, eran las 7 AM y la escuela comenzaba hasta las 9. Se dio la vuelta para bloquear los rayos de sol pero chocó contra algo duro. Sakura abrió sus ojos y vio un pecho desnudo y musculoso; luego miró hacia arriba y vio a un durmiente Sasuke _'Se ve tan tranquilo…' _pensó ella removiendo algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían la cara de Sasuke y esa acción los despertó. Parpadeó un poco y luego miró a Sakura y en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que Sasuke tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura abrazándola fuertemente. Ambos se sonrojaron, Sasuke removió sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cama pero un grito lo detuvo.

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces metido en la cama de mi hermana desnudo?" una niña de cabello rosa le gritó "¿Quién eres?" Hanako estaba por patearlo en la entrepierna cuando se paró de la cama mirándola, pero Sakura la detuvo parándose frente a Sasuke

"Hanako cálmate, él es mi…" tenía que pensar en algo rápido "Es mi nuevo jefe Uchiha Sasuke, pero tuvo algunos problemas en su casa y vino aquí. Verás él…"

"¿Renunciaste a tu otro trabajo?" Hanako preguntó levantando una ceja "¿Por qué?

"Él me paga mejor" contestó Sakura con una sonrisa "Ahora por favor ve a preparar el desayuno mientras hablo con Uchiha-san ¿sí?" Hanako asintió y salió del cuarto y Sakura cerró rápidamente la puerta

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Sasuke confundido por la escena que acababa de ver

"Hanako no sabe de mi trabajo en el burdel" Sakura respondió "No quiero que sepa que su hermana es una prostituta. Sería mucho para ella, sólo tiene 11 años. Muchas de sus compañeras de clase le han dicho que su soy una prostituta y usualmente acaban en la enfermería mientras que Hanako termina siendo reportada por el director"

"¿Entonces qué le dirás acerca de que te mudas conmigo y ella con Naruto?" Sasuke preguntó tomando sus ahora secos pantalones y poniéndoselos

"Le diré que soy tu asistente personal y por eso me necesitas viviendo contigo en la misma casa" Sakura respondió "Sobre ella, le diré que no la puedes tener en la casa y que por ello la haré quedarse con un amigo cercano de ti y de mi, de esa forma confiará en él más fácil"

"Impresionante, hiciste todo un plan en menos de un minuto" felicitó Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

"No lo parezco, pero soy muy lista" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tomó sus ropas para ese día y se fue al baño a cambiar. Sasuke salió del cuarto y vio a Hanako sirviendo vasos de leche y jugo. Hanako lo miró y se dirigió a él

"Así que… ¿eres el nuevo jefe de mi hermana?" preguntó

"Sí" respondió Sasuke y recordó el plan de Sakura "Es mi asistente personal"

"Si tú lo dices" dijo Hanako tomando su leche. Sakura salió del baño con una falda negra y una playera blanca

"Hanako tengo algo que decirte" dijo Sakura sentándose en el sillón indicándole a Hanako y a Sasuke que se sentaran a lado de ella; y eso hicieron "Mira Hanako, Sasuke me propuso irme a vivir con él en su casa y de esa forma me pagará más de lo que me paga ahora"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hanako con emoción en su rostro "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Tú no vendrás" respondió Sasuke "No puedo tener a una niñita en la casa" Hanako lo miró indignada y estaba por protestar "Por eso es que vivirás con un amigo mío y de Sakura, es muy bueno con los niños y estoy seguro que te agradará. Sakura te visitará tres veces a la semana"

"Hablas de ella como si fuera tu esposa" comentó Hanako haciendo sonrojar a Sasuke y a Sakura "Esta bien, aceptaré sólo por que mi hermana piensa que es lo mejor" Sakura suspiró con alivio, usualmente Hanako protestaría pero la parte de más dinero para ellas la convenció "¿Y cuándo empaco?"

"Ahora, hablaré con Naruto" dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta del departamento y salió para hablar con Naruto por el celular. Hanako fue de inmediato a su cuarto a empacar seguida por Sakura. Amabas guardaron sus ropas y algunas posesiones de sus padres

Sasuke marcó el número del celular de Naruto y esperó a que contestara _"¿Qué diablos crees que haces despertándome a las 7 AM; Sasuke-teme? La escuela empieza a las 9 no me quedaré dormido si de eso se trata todo esto" _dijo Naruto gruñendo

"No esta vez dobe" respondió Sasuke sonriendo maliciosamente cuando escuchó a Naruto maldecir por llamarlo 'dobe' "Te llamé para pedirte un favor" Sasuke le contó todo sobre Sakura (a excepción de la visión que vieron), de anoche y del plan que tenían "¿Me ayudarás?"

"_¿Es bonita?" _preguntó Naruto y Sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba sonriendo como idiota _"Quiero decir¿La tal Sakura es bonita?"_

"Lo es, pero te le acercas y…" Sasuke comenzó a amenazar pero se detuvo dándose cuenta de que estaba diciendo

"_¿Qué¿Por qué te enojarías porque yo…?" _comenzó Naruto pero luego sacó una conclusión _"Ne, ne Sasuke-teme… ¿Estas enamorado de ella verdad?"_

"¿QUÉ¡NO!" gritó Sasuke y un vecino lo calló desde su apartamento "No me gusta; la estoy trayendo conmigo para…"

"_Para protegerla porque la amas" _terminó Naruto

"Sí…" respondió Sasuke y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "Quiero decir NO, la conocí ayer y Uchiha Sasuke no se enamora. Ella es sólo una parte de mi plan para joder a Orochimaru"

"_Hai, hai lo que tu digas teme" _ se rindió Naruto. Sasuke simplemente era muy testarudo para aceptar que le gustaba alguien _"Así que… ¿Recogeré a la niña en su escuela y tú y Sakura-chan vendrán a verla a mi casa, verdad?"_

"Sí" respondió Sasuke "Me tengo que ir; y odio decir esto, pero gracias dobe"

"_Cuando quieras" _ respondió Naruto y ambos colgaron. Sasuke entró al departamento donde Sakura y Hanako lo esperaban "Naruto la recogerá en la escuela y la iremos a visitar después de la escuela" Sasuke le informó a Sakura y ella asintió

"Entonces me voy" dijo Hanako tomando su pequeño equipaje y se fue a la escuela. Sasuke y Sakura de quedaron viendo fijamente en silencio por 10 minutos

"Creo que ya deberíamos irnos" dijo Sakura rompiendo el contacto visual y Sasuke asintió. Podía jurar que vio por un momento a las dos personas de la visión cuando miró a Sakura

* * *

Hatake Kakashi estaba sentado en el techo del edificio donde Shikamaru había estado la noche anterior. Estaba observando a Sakura y a Sasuke mientras leía su libro naranja 'Icha Icha Violence', pero luego Kakashi cerró el libro y se dio la vuelta para encarar a un hombre con cabello marrón atado en una cola de caballo alta y con una cicatriz en su nariz "Ha sido mucho tiempo, Kakashi"

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la tierra, dominación Iruka?" preguntó Kakashi

"Unos 1000 años, he estado vigilando a Alexiel-sama y a Rosiel-sama todo ese tiempo" respondió Iruka "He conocido a unas 20 reencarnaciones de ellos"

"¿Y cómo fue?" preguntó Kakashi abriendo su libro de nuevo y sonrojándose mientras leía

"Horrible" respondió Iruka "En una de las encarnaciones Alexiel-sama y Rosiel-sama se balacearon entre ellos por un asunto de celos, en otra de decapitaron el uno al otro, pero… el la última antes que esta… alguien se enamoró de Alexiel-sama y la mató pero ella no odió a Rosiel-sama. Rosiel-sama mató a este hombre y luego se suicidó"

"Jo, eso significa que hay grandes probabilidades que esta vez todo cambie" dijo Kakashi y se podía ver claramente que estaba sonriendo ampliamente bajo su máscara "Como líder de Anima Mundi, es mi deber despertar a Alexiel y a Rosiel para que vuelvan a gobernar el cielo y que la dictadura de Sevothtarte termine"

"¡No puedes!" protestó Iruka

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Kakashi aún sonriendo

"¡Si esta vez sus destinos cambian a algo mejor, si extraes a Rosiel-sama y Alexiel-sama de ellos, no sabemos que pueda sucederles!"Iruka señaló a las figuras de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes estaban saliendo del edificio

"La causa justifica los medios" dijo Kakashi "Sevothtarte ha matado a mucha gente inocente usando la voluntad de Dios como excusa para hacerlo. Sólo mató a gente que podía hacerle peder su poder en el cielo y gente que pensó amenazaban a cambiar el destino de Alexiel y Rosiel. Además, esos dos parecen ser más especiales que las otras encarnaciones"

"¿Dices eso por qué quiere vengar a esas personas que Sevothtarte mató o por razones personales?" restregó Iruka "Tú solías ser el aliado no.1 de Sevothtarte"

"Tal ves tengas razón, tal vez no" respondió Kakashi con seriedad en su rostro "Pero no le permitiré seguir con esto, además esta puede ser la última vez que Alexiel y Rosiel tengan que sufrir y tal vez esos dos no estarán mas atados al castigo de ellos y tal vez puedan vivir felizmente ¡Y no creo que te tenga que recordar las razones por las que ellos dos han vivido con dolor todas sus vidas!"

"Aún creo que lo que haces es egoísta" contestó Iruka haciendo aparecer sus alas y se fue volando

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la escuela y lo primero que vieron fue a una bola de chicas aparentemente esperando a alguien y Sasuke gruñó "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja

"Fanáticas, son _tan _molestas" gruñó Sasuke pero pronto tuvo una idea "Pretende ser mi novia"

"¡Qué?" preguntó Sakura con confusión

"¡Dejarán de molestarme al menos un poco!" dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos y le susurró al oído "Sólo finge" Sakura se sonrojó por esto. Entraron a la escuela tomados de las manos y Sakura podía sentir las miradas asesinas y celosas de las fans de Sasuke

"Será tu culpa si tratan de hacerme algo" murmuró Sakura mientras caminaban por el patio hacia el edificio

"Entonces quédate conmigo, así no te harán nada" respondió Sasuke. Sakura suspiró en derrota y asintió "No tenemos que pretender todo el tiempo, solo con esas molestas e idiotas chicas y ese bastardo que te molesta. Creo que su nombre era Hyuuga Neji ¿cierto?"

"Yep, me ha molestado desde el día que nos conocimos" dijo Sakura "No sé porque pero supongo que se ha vuelto su rutina diaria y yo sólo lo ignoro" entraron al edificio y se dirigieron a sus casilleros para dejar sus zapatos y tomar los de la escuela (Sakura dejó sus maletas en el casillero, ya que eran pocas las cosas para la mudanza y siempre podía regresar al apartamento por el resto), luego fueron juntos al salón de nuevo tomados de la mano para ahuyentar a las fans

"¡Sakura!" Ino exclamó en cuento vio a Sakura entrando al salón "Te conseguí un nuevo trabajo…" dijo Ino bajando la voz en cada palabra en cuanto vio con quien se estaba tomando las manos

"¿Eh¿Ino qué sucede?" preguntó Sakura confundida. Ino señaló sus manos y ambos se sonrojaron y se soltaron "No es nada…" murmuró Sakura y tomó su asiento junto a Ino

"¿Qué diablos Sakura?" Ino preguntó sonando enojada y Sakura no sabía porque

"Digamos que es mi nuevo jefe" respondió Sakura "Y lo de las manos fue solo para ahuyentar a sus fans" eso no convenció a Ino

"¿Desde cuándo te llevas con Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Ino con el entrecejo fruncido

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cuestionó con una ceja levantada y luego se dio cuenta "¡Te gusta!"

"¡Yo no dije eso!" protestó Ino mientras se sonrojaba un poco

"Mira Ino, no tengo nada con él" explicó Sakura "Él solo me ofreció un trabajo y me paga mucho así que acepté y lo de las manos no significó nada"

"Lo que sea…" murmuró Ino escondiendo sus celos. Sakura decidió ya no decir nada y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke. Estaba por decirle algo, pero alguien lo impidió

"¡Sasuke-teme!" alguien gritó. Era no otro que Naruto, quien acababa de entrar al salón y fue directamente a hablar con Sasuke "Sasuke-teme¿Dónde esta¡Quiero conocerla!"

"¡Cállate dobe!" regañó Sasuke golpeándolo en la cabeza

"¿Para qué diablos fue eso?" se quejó Naruto sobándose la cabeza adolorida

"¡Estas arruinando el plan usuratonkachi!" susurró Sasuke y Naruto asintió finalmente entendiendo "La conocerás a la hora de lonche"

Las clases pasaron y el tiempo de lonche llegó. Sakura estaba por ir con Ino, pero alguien tomó su muñeca deteniéndola. Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke con Naruto "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sakura

"Quiero hablar contigo¿Podemos lonchar juntos?" preguntó Sasuke y luego miró a Ino, quien se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza "Lo siento, pero me tengo que llevar a Sakura conmigo"

"Lo siento Ino" se disculpó Sakura. Ino no respondió pero le sonrió forzadamente

Una vez que Ino se fue, Sasuke habló "Sakura, él es Naruto. Él es quien va a cuidar de tu hermana" Naruto le sonrió ampliamente a Sakura y luego tomó su mano y la besó

"¡Mucho gusto en conocerte linda!" Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Sakura "¡Y prometo cuidar de Hanako-chan muy bien!" pero luego Naruto se le acercó a Sakura a la cara y sus narices casi se tocaban "Te pareces mucho a Sasuke…" Naruto se enderezó sin soltar sus manos aún "Sasuke-teme ¿Seguro que no es tu hermana?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sasuke preguntó alzando una ceja "Ella tiene cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Yo tengo ojos negros y cabello negro. Y no tengo hermanas, dobe"

"¡No quise decir eso teme!" respondió Naruto enseñándole la lengua a Sasuke "¡Su expresión es igual a la tuya!"

"Lo que sea dobe, la estas asustando" dijo Sasuke tomando las manos unidas de Naruto y Sakura para separarlas pero de repente, la 'descarga' vino de nuevo

"_Raziel hay algo que tengo que decirte" era la misma mujer que antes "¿Puedo confiar en ti?" estaban en un jardín hermoso y en una noche llena de estrellas_

"_¡Claro que sí Alexiel! Después de todo somos mejores amigos" respondió Raziel. Tenía cabello rojo y ojos azul eléctrico "¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Yo… estoy enamorada de alguien" respondió Alexiel. Raziel parecía sorprendido_

"_¿Y quién es el que se ganó el amor de la gran Alexiel?" preguntó Raziel con una sonrisa_

"_¿Sabes por qué fui encerrada en el Edén?" preguntó Alexiel en lugar de responder_

"_Bueno yo…" Raziel murmuró "No, no lo sé"_

"_Fue para alejarme de mi hermano, Rosiel" contestó Alexiel_

"_¿Y por qué querrían…?" comenzó Raziel pero de repente entendió todo. Raziel la miró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa "Alexiel… pero eso es imposible… si alguien se entera de esto puedes ser castigada… ¡Tu alma puede ser mandada a la tierra!"_

"_Ya lo sé Raziel" dijo Alexiel y sonrió tristemente a su mejor amigo "Sevothtarte lo sabe, nos vio a mí y a Rosiel. Para mañana seremos juzgados y no podremos detenerlo, sé que Dios esta enojado y probablemente Seraphita también" Raziel la miró con preocupación_

_Raziel no sabía que hacer. Alexiel era su mejor amiga y ella lo había salvado muchas veces y sus momentos juntos era invaluables. Le debía a Alexiel tantas cosas y ahora ella estaba en problemas, así que ahora él iba a hacer algo por ella a cambio "Alexiel, voy a pedir ser tu ángel guardián"_

Sasuke soltó sus manos y sintió sudor corriendo por su cara "Sasuke-bastardo ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Naruto "De repente dejaste de hablar y empezaste a murmurar cosas"

"Estoy bien" respondió Sasuke recordando lo que vio

"Sasuke-kun ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?" preguntó Sakura pasando un pañuelo por su cara. Sasuke asintió y Sakura lo miró con preocupación _'¿No lo vio?' _Sasuke se preguntó a si mismo confuso

* * *

Shikamaru estaba caminando por los pasillos y de repente vio a la última persona que quería ver: Kirie. Allí estaba sonriéndole con malicia en cuento lo vio y él sólo frunció el entrecejo. Una vez que la alcanzó, tomó su brazo y la jaló a un salón vacío

"¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?" preguntó Shikamaru casi gritándole

"Tú sabes la respuesta" respondió Kirie aún sonriendo "Estoy aquí por Rosiel-sama; me colé aquí con estudiante de transferencia. Sé que están aquí así que no intentes esconderlos de mí"

"¡Eres una tonta!" Shikamaru gritó "¿No puedes entender el peligro de tratar de matar a uno de ellos¡No pueden controlar sus poderes y pueden matarte sin siquiera intentarlo!"

"Tú lo dijiste, no pueden controlarlo" dijo Kirie sin remover su sonrisa "Me aseguraré que Rosiel-sama despierte y que Alexiel muera" en ese momento al campana sonó y ella salió del salón dejando solo a Shikamaru maldiciendo

* * *

Kakashi entró al salón y todos se dirigieron al sus asientos. A su lado estaba Kirie sonriendo con malicia como siempre buscándolos "Hay una nueva estudiante en la clase, su nombre es Kirie" él frunció el entrecejo mirando a la chica. Sabía quien era ella, después de todo él era un trono y ella sólo era un arcángel, no podía esconder su aura

"¡Gusto en conocerlos!" dijo Kirie animadamente. Ya los había localizado pero no podía decir cuál era Rosiel, porque eran gemelos y sus auras era casi iguales

"Siéntate al lado de Haruno Sakura" Sakura se levantó y Kirie sonrió. Así que se iba a sentar junto a uno de ellos. Kirie fue a su asiento y luego miró a Sakura

"Soy Kirie" se presentó Kirie

"Sakura" respondió Sakura y tomó las manos con Kirie, y luego sintió la 'descarga' de nuevo

"_¡Rosiel-sama!" era una chica rubia con ojos verdes y le estaba gritando al hombre de la última visión "¡Espere!" él se dio la vuelta y le sonrió_

"_¿Qué sucede Kirie?" preguntó él amablemente "¿Te molestaron de nuevo?"_

"_No" respondió Kirie con una sonrisa "¡Desde que usted les dijo que se alejaran de mi, no me han molestado desde entonces!"_

"_Me alegro" dijo Rosiel con una sonrisa amable dándole palmaditas a Kirie en la cabeza_

"_Pero eso no es lo quería decirle" dijo Kirie y luego se sonrojó "Rosiel-sama quería decirle que yo… que yo… ¡que yo lo amo!" Rosiel lucía muy sorprendido por oír esa confesión mientras que ella lo miraba con ojos expectantes_

"_Lo siento Kirie, no puede corresponder tu amor" respondió Rosiel con compresión_

"_¿Por qué no¡Usted es soltero!" protestó Kirie y Rosiel rió_

"_Pero yo ya amo a alguien" respondió Rosiel sonriéndole tristemente_

"_¿Y quién es ella?" preguntó Kirie tratando de no llorar_

_Rosiel estaba por responderle pero Alexiel acababa de llegar y miró a su hermano "Rosiel ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"_

"_¡Alexiel nee-san!" dijo Rosiel con una sonrisa mientras que su rostro se iluminaba por la sola presencia de su hermana. Y en ese momento Kirie se dio cuenta que quien era quien tenía su amor y desde ese día comenzó a odiar a Alexiel más que nada en el mundo_

Sakura soltó la mano de Kirie lo más rápido que pudo. Kirie la miró "¿Estás bien?" preguntó "De repente dejaste de hablar y murmuraste cosas raras"

"No es nada" respondió Sakura sonriéndole y tocando su mano preguntándose si Sasuke lo vio también

* * *

Un Ferrari negro se estacionó en el estacionamiento de la escuela y un hombre alto con cabello negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo con ojos escarlata salió del coche. Miró alrededor de la escuela cuidadosamente tratando de ubicar sus auras. Sintió un pequeño rastro de ellas pero eran muy pequeños y no lo suficientemente fuerte para localizarlos. Decidió hablar con Itachi "Itachi" llamó dentro de su mente

"¿Qué?" una voz suave le respondió dentro de su mente

"¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó

"Claro, si no, no estaríamos aquí" respondió Itachi "Recuerda, no nos puede ver aún. Primero tiene que encontrar parte de la verdad por si mismo o arruinará los planes, él piensa que estoy muerto"

"Lo sé, después de todo siempre cumplo mi parte del trato" respondió él

"Supongo que mi hermano es Rosiel y la chica Alexiel ¿cierto?" preguntó Itachi para confirmar

"No, es al revés" respondió él e Itachi estaba muy sorprendido y preguntó de ello "Antes de ser castigada Alexiel me dijo que prefería reencarnar en hombres porque era más fácil tratar con ellos" él rió "Estaría sorprendido de ver que la mayoría de la encarnaciones de Alexiel son hombres"

"¿Y qué hay de Rosiel?" preguntó Itachi

"Bueno, Rosiel era del tipo de escuchar todo lo que Alexiel decía, aunque no sé si lo hacía como hermano o amante" él respondió riendo amargamente "Alexiel le dijo que prefería reencarnar en hombre así que Rosiel decidió que cuando Alexiel eligiera hombre él elegiría mujer. Y cuando Alexiel eligiera mujer, Rosiel elegiría hombre. Una extraña pareja"

"¿Pueden hacer eso?" preguntó Itachi una vez más con curiosidad

"Cuando fueron castigados no tenían esa restricción, así que todas las veces que tenían que reencarnar de nuevo tenían la opción de su sexo, así que lo hicieron" respondió él "Y esta vez Alexiel es un hombre que es tu hermano y Rosiel es una chica que aún no conocemos"

"¿Entonces la contactamos a ella primero?" preguntó Itachi pero era más como confirmación

"Sí" respondió él y dejó a Itachi es su mente a descansar por un rato pero Itachi preguntó una cosa más

"¿Por qué quieres encontrarlos¿Y por qué siempre estas pensando en Alexiel?" preguntó Itachi deteniéndolo antes de que lo encerrara

Él sonrió tristemente e Itachi pudo ver una imagen de Alexiel en su mente. Ella era muy hermosa. Él suspiró y respondió "La amaba y aún lo hago…"

* * *

Las clases terminaron y Sakura fue directamente a buscar a Sasuke y a Naruto sin darse cuenta que Kirie la seguí. Sasuke ya estaba fuera del salón esperándola y notó que Kirie seguí a Sakura y pensó que se trataba de una fan y tomó la mano de Sakura haciéndola sonrojar. Kirie frunció el entrecejo notando quien era Sasuke y decidió decir algo "Hola, mi nombre es Kirie" 

"Piérdete" respondió Sasuke llevándose a Sakura con él aún tomando su mano. Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver a Kirie

"¡Lo siento¡Es muy grosero todo el tiempo!" se disculpó Sakura con una sonrisa en cuanto escuchó gruñir a Sasuke por el comentario. Kirie se quedó allí con enojo. Él no podía ser _su _Rosiel-sama

Rosiel era muy educado y cálido mientras que Alexiel usualmente era fría y ruda. Kirie recordaba eso muy bien y se dio cuenta quien era quien, aunque no recordaba haber escuchado que las encarnaciones tenían las mismas personalidades que Alexiel y Rosiel.

"_Es un poco extraño y difícil de aceptar, pero parece que él es Alexiel y ella es Rosiel-sama" _pensó Kirie y luego vio a Shikamaru dirigiéndose hacia ella con el entrecejo fruncido _"Debo irme antes de que comience con sus tonterías…" _Desapareció un segundo después y Shikamaru maldijo.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la escuela juntos, porque Naruto estaba ayudando a cargar las cosas de Sakura para su mudanza con Sasuke. Naruto se fue en su limusina y Sakura y Sasuke se fueron en la de Sasuke. Después de unos minutos de silencio Sakura decidió hablar y Sasuke decidió hacer lo mismo.

"Hoy vi otra visión" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y se vieron el uno al otro con sorpresa "¿Tu también?" preguntaron ambos de nuevo al mismo tiempo

"Sí, la vi en cuanto tomé la mano de la chica nueva Kirie" dijo Sakura "Vi a ese hombre de cabello lapislázuli de la otra vez y no sé porque le estaba hablando a esa chica ¿Viste también eso"

"No" contestó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño "La vi cuando tome tu mano con la de Naruto. Vi a esa mujer hablando con un tipo con ojos parecidos a los de Naruto. Estaban en un jardín hermoso…"

"Sasuke… Yo… es solo que…" dijo Sakura tratando de encontrar las palabras "Esto me esta asustando, nunca había tenido esa clase de visiones hasta que te conocí y…"

"También estoy asustado" dijo Sasuke "Mira, intentaremos encontrar alguna explicación sobre eso, pero primero necesitamos deshacernos de Orochimaru"

"¿Por qué quieres tanto hacer eso?" preguntó Sakura mirándolo intensamente y dejando sus mochilas en el piso de la limusina

"Yo… he sido huérfano desde muy pequeño. Mis padres fueron asesinados" comenzó Sasuke suspirando profundamente antes de continuar "Orochimaru me acogió proclamando ser el tutor elegido por mis padres en caso de que murieran. Orochimaru intentó incontables veces de violarme y cosas de esas desde que tenía 10, pero no pudo. No sé porque, pero siempre que intenta tocarme su piel se quema y es por eso que usó otros métodos. No sé como lo hizo pero grabó el asesinato de mis padres y me hacía verlo todas las noches hasta que un día paró y yo estaba traumatizado pero conocí a Naruto y si no fuera por él, estaría en el psiquiátrico. Me sacó de esa oscuridad aunque tengo que confesar que he intentado suicidarme desde entonces pero siempre que intento mis heridas sanan solas" Sakura se asombró ¿Él también? "Un día Naruto y yo decidimos que escaparía y viviría con él pero Orochimaru nos atrapó y ordenó a sus subordinados que me golpearan y como mis heridas sanaban, me golpearon toda la noche. Cuando desperté estaba desnudo y solo en el cuarto y no quiero saber que sucedió esa noche…, después de eso he obedecido todas las órdenes de Orochimaru pero estoy harto de ello así que encerraré a ese bastardo en una celda a que se pudra" Sasuke suspiró de nuevo profundamente. Al fin lo había sacado, su pecho ya no estaba tan presionado "¿Qué hay de ti¿Cómo acabaste en un burdel?"

"¿Yo? Bueno…" Sakura también suspiró; también era la primera vez que lo hablaba "Nací en una familia rica. Un día mis padres viajaron a América pero su avión se estrelló y obviamente murieron. Nuestro tutor era el hermano menor de mi padre y todo el dinero era de nosotras. Mi tío nos dejó quedarnos con él en su casa hasta que cumpliéramos 19 cuando somos legalmente adultas en Japón pero sus intenciones era tener nuestro dinero. Se las arregló para robar el dinero y nos dejó en la calle; no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la calle comiendo basura. Un día una anciana nos dio refugio, ella vivía en el departamento y tenía dinero para mantenernos a las tres, cuando murió nos quedamos y nos dejó suficiente dinero para mantenernos un tiempo, pero pronto se terminaría si no encontraba un trabajo. Fui a todo Konoha pero nadie quería darme trabajo por ser menor de edad pero el dueño del burdel me vio cuando me negaron un trabajo y él me dijo que si trabajaba para él me daría mucho dinero y acepté" No se dio cuanta de que estaba llorando "La primera noche un tipo prácticamente me violó pero era mi trabajo y no tenía opción ya que necesitaba el dinero. Quiero que sepas que odio más que nada esa decisión pero no me arrepiento ya que le pude dar de comer a Hanako sin buscar en la basura" sollozó Sakura esto último

Sasuke escuchó su historia y no pudo evitar pensar que ambos habían vivido una vida muy dolorosa y nunca habían tenido un verdadero momento de felicidad. Miró su rostro lleno de lágrimas y sintió un dolor en su pecho al verla así. ¿Por qué¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto por alguien que había conocido hace menos de 24 horas? Se prometió a si mismo a nunca encariñarse con alguien (exceptuando a Naruto) para evitar ser herido si esa persona lo dejaba, pero ¿Por qué ella estaba rompiendo su barrera tan fácilmente¿Y por qué sentía que la conocía desde ya hace años? La miró de nuevo conectando sus miradas y aún sin saber porque, la abrazó fuertemente.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de que él la estuviera abrazando aunque podía sentir su dolor. Ambos habían vivido horrible toda su vida Estaba intentando no enamorarse de él; estaba intentando no hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. La última vez que se enamoró fue de un cliente constante de ella en el burdel. Él era muy lindo y le había dicho que escaparían juntos pero un día llegó y le dijo que ella sólo había sido una distracción. Sakura prometió ese día que nunca más se enamoraría, pero Sasuke estaba haciendo que lo pensara de nuevo y tenía miedo que la hiriera. Sakura decidió de dejar de pensar y regresó el abrazo.

* * *

"¿Sigues con tus planes Kakashi?" preguntó Iruka. Ambos habían hecho un hechizo y estaban viendo a Sakura y a Sasuke por un espejo. Estaban en un edificio abandonado en el centro de Konoha.

"Sí" contestó Kakashi y luego suspiró

"Pero he oído que desde que empezó el liderazgo de Sevothtarte comenzó la lucha interna en el cielo ha sido controlada aunque ha matado a muchos como me dijiste antes" comentó Iruka

"Ese es el resultado de un liderazgo basado en el miedo" respondió Kakashi "Por el miedo de ser asesinados por Sevothtarte todos se callan y nadie dice nada en su contra. Además ¿Confiarías en un líder que nunca muestra la cara?"

"Tú tampoco lo haces" dijo Iruka viendo a Kakashi entrecerrando los ojos y él rió nerviosamente pero volvió a ponerse serio

"Tú sabes perfectamente por qué la escondo no?" preguntó Kakashi e Iruka asintió "Pero con Sevothtarte es diferente, esta ocultando algo y además no pude encontrar registros suyos en el cielo" Kakashi suspiró "Sobre mis planes, lo de Sevothtarte permanece igual pero cambiaré un poco las cosas con Alexiel y Rosiel"

"¿Cómo cambiará?" preguntó Iruka alzando una ceja

"Despertaré a Alexiel y a Rosiel como lo planeado" respondió Kakashi "Pero dejaré que estén enamorados"

"No entiendo a qué te refieres" dijo Iruka honestamente

"Les diré la verdad de quienes son" explicó Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara "Eso hará que entren a una negación de cómo se sienten respecto al otro y ahí es cuando tú y yo hacemos nuestra participación estelar"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Iruka con interés

"Casamenteros" respondió Kakashi aún sonriendo "Haremos que Sasuke y Sakura se enamoren y no que Alexiel y Rosiel se enamoren _otra vez_"

"¿Y exactamente cómo vamos a hacer eso si sus almas están dentro de ellos?" preguntó Iruka de nuevo suspirando en derrota. Kakashi era impredecible

"Mmm… no lo he pensado" respondió Kakashi tomando su barbilla en una pose pensante

"¡Entonces por qué diablos estas planeando cosas si saber cómo hacerlas?" gritó Iruka cayéndose hacia atrás

* * *

"Sevothtarte-sama" llamó Shikamaru. Estaba en un callejón con un espejo en su mano esperando una respuesta

"¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?" el rostro de Sevothtarte acababa de aparecer en el espejo

"Muchos ángeles están descendiendo a la tierra" informó Shikamaru "Y el contacto parece haber aumentado desde anoche"

"¿Has identificado a alguno de esos ángeles?" preguntó Sevothtarte con enojo

"No" mintió Shikamaru. No quería que nadie fuera asesinado por su culpa "Sólo he sentido muchas auras celestiales"

"Bien, sigue informando. Si identificas a un ángel, dímelo de inmediato" terminó Sevothtarte la conversación y su rostro desapareció del espejo_**  
**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

"_Mátame"_

"_¿Alexiel?"_

"_¿Les suenan los nombres Alexiel y Rosiel?" ambos abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente en sorpresa "Lo imaginé…"_

"_Perdóname Alexiel…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenshi Kinryoku**

天使禁猟区

**El Santuario de los Ángeles**

**Notas de la Autora: **Muchas cosas de la historia están inspiradas en Angel Sanctuary, como nombres de ángeles, algunos personajes y parte de la trama. Y disculpen la tardanza, no tengo excusa¡lo siento mucho!

**Summary: **Dos grandes ángeles cometieron el pecado del incesto. Dios los castigó y ahora han reencarnado como seres humanos con un destino lleno de dolor. Sasuke y Sakura son esos ángeles caídos y ahora son buscados por el cielo y el infierno para decidir sus destinos.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los personajes de Angel Sanctuary pertenecen a Kaori Auki

**Nota al Lector: **Me preguntaron que onda con Raziel e Itachi porque al parecer hubo confusión respecto a ellos, creo que en este capítulo dejaré muy claro que onda con ambos…

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_¿Somos más sagrados¿Somos más sagrados?_

_¿Dónde esta la luz…¿Eres tú?_

Sakura se preguntó cuando tiempo habían estado allí abrazándose fuertemente, aunque no quería que terminara. Quería quedarse así por siempre solo ella y Sasuke sin nadie o nada que los molestara. Sasuke pensaba lo mismo mientras olía la esencia de cerezo del cabello de Sakura, pero como siempre alguien tenía que arruinar el momento y esta vez era Orochimaru, lo cual encabronó a Sasuke aún más

"Veo que trajiste a tu ramera a la casa" el seseo de la voz de Orochimaru se escuchó. Había abierto la puerta de la limusina y estaba parado con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sasuke agradeció que le estuviera dando la espalda a Orochimaru porque así este no podría ver la expresión de asco que tenía mientras que Sakura estaba frunciendo en entrecejo antes el comentario de Orochimaru

"¿Qué diablos quieres?" preguntó Sasuke soltando a Sakura y dándose la vuelta para encarar a Orochimaru resguardando a Sakura

"No tienes que ser tan rudo Sasuke-kun" dijo Orochimaru ampliando su sonrisa "Solo me preguntaba donde estabas anoche"

"Eso no es de tu jodida incumbencia" respondió Sasuke con odio en sus palabras

"Pero lo es Sasuke-kun" dijo Orochimaru sin borrar su sonrisa "Mientras vivas en mi casa con mi dinero, es de mi incumbencia cada cosa que hagas"

"¿Acabaste de decir tonterías?" preguntó Sasuke con una mirada asesina. Sakura estaba solo observando silenciosamente "Si es así, vete porque Sakura y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y ver tu _asquerosa_ cara me hace _tener _ganas de _vomitar_" terminó Sasuke con más odio en sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura y ella entendió que él le estaba diciendo que saliera del auto por el lado donde no estaba Orochimaru.

Una vez fuera del coche con las maletas de Sakura, entraron a la mansión seguidos por Orochimaru con su inamovible sonrisa que estaba haciendo sentir intranquila a Sakura, pero pronto lo olvidó en cuento vio la mansión. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el tamaño del lugar, nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande, aunque haya vivido antes en una mansión, casi no recordaba nada de su vida allí.

"Ven Sakura" la voz de Sasuke la sacó de su trance. Ella asintió y lo siguió subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Era muy grande, tenía una cama gigantesca de sábanas azules, un grande clóset, una TV muy grande, reproductor DVD, computadora y un mueble lleno de libros. Sakura fue de inmediato a verlos. Amaba los libros, ya que le ayudaban a escapar del mundo por un tiempo y eso era un alivio para ella. Sakura leyó los títulos y vio algunos libros que había querido leer desde hace tiempo. Escogió uno llamado 'El Hobbit'

"¿Te gustan los libros de fantasía?" preguntó Sasuke al ver su elección

"Libros en general, pero sí, especialmente fantasía" respondió Sakura "Amo los libros, aunque ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprar uno…"

Sasuke se sintió un tanto sorprendido, los libros eran importantes para él por la misma razón que Sakura "Puede leer todos los libros que quieras aquí" dijo Sasuke y Sakura le sonrió ampliamente

"Gracias, significa mucho para mi" agradeció Sakura dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar

"Eh… ¿No íbamos a ir a visitar a tu hermana?" preguntó Sasuke dándose la vuelta y sacando ropa del clóset. Tomó unos pantalones negros y una playera color azul oscuro y luego fue al baño a cambiarse

"¡Lo había olvidado!" escuchó a Sakura exclamar desde su cuarto y rió un poco. Se cambió y salió del baño para ver a Sakura desempacando y poniendo su ropa en cajones vacíos del clóset. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando a que terminara

"¿Ya acabaste?" preguntó Sasuke con aburrimiento, ya que Sakura llevaba buen rato desempacando y cambiando a cada rato las cosas de lugar

"Ah si, lo siento" se disculpó Sakura sonrojándose y dejando las cosas donde estaban

"Entonces vámonos" dijo Sasuke. Tomó su mano y la llevó al piso de abajo con cuidado de no advertir a Orochimaru de su salida. Caminaron por el elegante vecindario hasta que llegaron a otra gran mansión. Sasuke tomó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la gran casa

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Sakura alarmada mientras que entraban a la mansión

"Esta es la cada del dobe. Me dio las llaves hace mucho tiempo, no le importa si entro sin permiso" respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, entonces entraron a una cocina muy grande y elegante, donde Naruto y Hanako se encontraban. Naruto comía un tazón de ramen y Hanako una rebanada de pizza.

"Ah Sasuke-teme, llegas tarde" dijo Naruto en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia

"Nos tuvimos que salir sin que Orochimaru se diera cuenta dobe" respondió Sasuke "No es tan sencillo con los guardias y las cámaras"

"Si, si" Naruto torció los ojos y puso de nuevo su atención en el tazón de ramen

"¿Hanako estas bien?" preguntó Sakura sentándose a su lado en la mesa

"¡Sí! Naruto-nichan es muy divertido" respondió Hanako a su hermana con una sonrisa "¡Me enseñó todos los tipos de ramen y me enseñó como hacerlo!"

"Oh dios, espero que no la vuelvas una ramen-freak como tú" dijo Sasuke pegándole a Naruto en la cabeza haciéndolo escupir el ramen

"¿Para qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke con enojo

"Nada en específico, solo me dieron ganas de golpearte" respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona mientras que Sakura y Hanako se reían de la torpe discusión de ambos

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama" habló un joven de cabello largo y blanco atado en una cola de caballo con ojos negros y lentes. Él y Orochimaru se encontraban en una oscura habitación iluminada por una luz roja. Había muchas cosas extrañas en las repisas y en la pared. En las paredes había muchas cruces invertidas y en las repisas había cuchillos y cosas que parecían partes humanas "Fui a Gehena y hay un rumor inquietante que creo debe saber"

"Espero que no sea un rumor tonto de Anima Mundi como la última vez Kabuto" dijo Orochimaru, quien estaba sentado en una silla alta que parecía un trono y tenía una expresión maléfica

"No lo es Orochimaru-sama" respondió Kabuto reverenciando con la cabeza a Orochimaru "Es acerca de Lucifer, el rey del Infierno (Gehena)"

"¿Lucifer?" ese nombre llamó la atención de Orochimaru completamente y frunció el entrecejo con nerviosismo "Pensé que estaba en un sueño eterno desde que Dios lo convirtió en el Ángel Caído después del juicio de Alexiel y Rosiel"

"Se supone que lo estaba, pero me dijeron que ha tomado un cuerpo humano" informó Kabuto "Aparentemente lo ha hecho muchas veces antes. Dijeron que Lucifer había despertado y había ido a la tierra en busca de humanos a punto de morir y que hace tratos con ellos cumpliéndoles su último deseo. Usa a esos humanos para acercarse a Alexiel y Rosiel aunque no saben que es lo que quiere o busca al contactar con ellos"

"¿Cuánto tiempo lo han sabido?" preguntó Orochimaru conteniendo su furia

"Me dijeron que se dieron cuenta recientemente cuando alguien intentó despertarlo…" respondió Kabuto y luego torció los ojos "Usted sabe, esos demonios locos tratando de provocar el Apocalipsis usando a Lucifer…"

"¿Saben quién es Lucifer ahora?" preguntó Orochimaru levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia una puerta de metal al fondo de la habitación

"No, pero tenemos que buscar en sus conocidos" respondió Kabuto "Puede ser uno de ellos. Pero Orochimaru-sama… ¿Es él una amenaza a nuestros planes?"

"Orochimaru permaneció callado y luego miró a Kabuto con una expresión seria "Es el rey del infierno después de todo, me puede matar fácilmente" Orochimaru pausó y luego sonrió con malicia "Es por ello que extraeré los poderes de Alexiel y Rosiel para mí, de esa forma podré desafiar incluso a Adán Kadamon"

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron de casa de Naruto alrededor de las nueve. Entraron silenciosamente en la mansión casi aguantando la respiración hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Sasuke "Puedes ir a cambiarte en el baño" dijo Sasuke. Sakura asintió y tomó su pijama mientras que Sasuke se desvistió con solo sus boxers puestos y cuando Sakura salió, se sonrojó al ver el pecho de Sasuke

"B-buenas noches" dijo Sakura con vergüenza porque solo estaba usando un camisón semi-transparente y se podía ver su ropa interior rosa

"No te avergüences" dijo Sasuke aunque también estaba sonrojado "No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos"

"Aún no me acostumbro" respondió Sakura mirando el techo y tapándose con la sábana "Lo siento"

"No importa" dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos "Buenas noches"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, y poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos. Mientras dormían inconscientemente se abrazaron, y esa fue la primera noche en años en que dormían con tranquilidad.

* * *

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Kakashi al hombre que había estado en la escuela hacía unas horas. Se encontraban en el techo de un alto edificio de Konoha y Kakashi mostraba sus blancas alas al hombre

"Uchiha Itachi" respondió dándose la vuelta para mirar a Kakashi directamente a su único ojo a la vista y Kakashi miró un par de ojos escarlata

"Uchiha Itachi murió hace 5 años" dijo Kakashi sentándose en el borde del edificio escondiendo sus alas "Uchiha Itachi asesinó al clan Uchiha exceptuando a su hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi huyó y murió por causas desconocidas aunque su cadáver desapareció…"

"Hiciste tu tarea" respondió "Eres un trono, así que no me sorprende que hayas descubierto que soy un espíritu que posesionó el cuerpo de Itachi"

"¿Cuál es tu propósito?" preguntó Kakashi rompiendo en contacto visual y mirando la ciudad que se veía hermosa durante la noche

"Soy un espíritu que ha vigilado a Alexiel y a Rosiel por mucho tiempo, pero solo llámame Itachi, sería muy problemático decirte mi verdadera identidad" respondió Itachi

"¿Y por qué es eso?" preguntó Kakashi mirando de nuevo a Itachi

"No me creerías" respondió Itachi con una sonrisa burlona yendo hacia Kakashi y sentándose a su lado "Pero creo que deberías saber que yo soy la razón por la que tus planes en contra de Sevothtarte funciones muy bien"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kakashi frunció el entrecejo en cuanto escuchó lo anterior dicho por Itachi

Itachi sonrió con superioridad y aparecieron en su espalda un par de alas negras "Soy quien alteró el destino de Alexiel y Rosiel la reencarnación anterior"

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamó Kakashi levantándose y mirando las alas negras de Itachi "¿Eres un ángel¿Ya qué te refieres con que eres el que alteró sus detinos?"

"No soy un ángel ni humano ni demonio" respondió Itachi "Alexiel era mi ama cuando Rosiel gobernaba Etemenanki en Atziluth. Lo que hice hace muchos años fue en su anterior reencarnación a esta… Alexiel era un chica pobre con un padre abusivo que la violaba mientras que Rosiel era un drogadicto muy inestable. Se conocieron cuando ella estaba huyendo de su casa y él le dio refugio en la suya, pronto se enamoraron pero no era su destino estar juntos. En ese entonces tomé el cuerpo del mejor amigo de Rosiel. Un día ellos pelearon y sabía que pronto se matarían el uno al otro como muchas veces antes…"

_Me encontraba en un oscuro callejón en el centro de la ciudad buscándolos y sabiendo acerca de su pelea y encontré a Alexiel llorando "¿Estas bien?" le pregunté. Ella me miró con ojos llorosos y asintió "¿Por qué se pelearon?"_

"_Le dije acerca de mi padre y dijo que iría a matarlo pero estaba drogado. Intenté detenerlo y me dijo que era una cobarde por defender a mi padre después de todo lo que me había hecho" explicó entre sollozos_

_En ese momento supe que iba a hacer ella. Iba a ir a detenerlo y sabía que terminarían matándose de alguna forma y pensé que era injusto para ellos. Tenía una pistola en ese momento y la apunté a su cabeza, ella me miró con sorpresa y yo regresé la mirada con una fría pero luego ella me sonrió._

"_Eres muy amable" me dijo y esta vez fui yo quien la miro con sorpresa "Nadie nunca había ido contra el destino que nos dio Dios a mi y a él. No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta hasta ahora que tú eres el que esperábamos. El que cuida de nosotros"_

"_¿Alexiel?" pregunté y ella solo sonrió de nuevo_

"_Mátame" me ordenó "De esa forma no lo mataré y no terminaré odiándolo otra vez. He aguantado mucho por este castigo pero lo más doloroso es amarlo otra vez y luego volverlo a odiar y morir odiándolo. Así que mátame por favor"_

"Y lo hice" finalizó Itachi su historia "Después el vino buscándome para matarme pero Rosiel despertó por un momento como Alexiel y me pidió que lo perdonara y me mató, después se suicidó. Y además cumplí mi parte del trato; el mejor amigo de Rosiel estaba enamorado de la encarnación de Alexiel y su deseo de muerte era terminar el sufrimiento de ella si Rosiel no podía y eso hice"

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó Kakashi apareciendo sus alas de nuevo y elevándose unos pocos metros "¿Y qué harás esta vez?"

"Hago esto por Alexiel. No tengo sentimiento alguno por Rosiel, pero Alexiel fue y aún es mi ama" respondió Itachi mirando las estrellas "Y esta vez sólo cumpliré mi parte del trato y observaré que sucede entre ellos. Al final, decidiré si necesito interferir una vez más…"

* * *

Llegó la mañana y Sasuke fue despertado por la alarma del reloj. Frotó sus ojos y sintió algo cálido a su lado, así que volteó su cabeza a un lado para ver que era y vio a Sakura durmiendo y eso le provocó una sonrisa que raramente tenía, luego acarició su cabello un poco y esto despertó a Sakura. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, luego se dio cuenta que había alguien a su lado mirándola y miró a Sasuke.

"O-ohayo Sasuke-kun" saludó Sakura sonrojándose y sonriéndole. Se quedaron callados unos momentos mirándose hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos "Eh… creo que deberíamos prepararnos para la escuela"

"Sí… claro" dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama y escogiendo su ropa del día.

Una hora y media después ambos estaban caminando hacia la escuela en silencio. Una vez que vieron el edificio Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura haciéndola sonrojar _"Solo es para ahuyentarlas"_ se recordó Sakura con decepción. Caminaron por los pasillos tomados de la mano y se encontraron a una de las personas que Sakura menos quería ver: Hyuuga Neji

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Neji alzando una ceja con burla "¿Haruno es la ramera personal de Uchiha?"

"Cállate de una jodida vez" dijo Sasuke mirando asesinamente a Neji cuando vio la expresión de enojo de Sakura ante el comentario de Neji

"¿Y qué harás si no lo hago?" preguntó Neji en burla. Todos los alumnos en el pasillo habían olvidado lo que estaban haciendo y ahora estaban observando la escena

"Esto" respondió Sasuke y soltó a Sakura. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia Neji y en cuento estuvo frente a él, Sasuke lo golpeó en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar

"¡Mierda!" maldijo Neji cubriéndose su nariz sangrante mientras Sakura observaba con admiración a Sasuke "¡Pagarás por esto Uchiha!" Neji estaba a punto de golpear a Sasuke pero alguien se puso en medio y no era otro que Kakashi

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Kakashi con una voz dura y luego miró a Neji "Ve a la enfermería Hyuuga. Uchiha, Haruno quiero hablar con ustedes, síganme" Neji asintió y se fue no sin antes sonreírles burlonamente a Sakura y a Sasuke. Sasuke y Sakura siguieron a Kakashi a un salón vació. Kakashi les indicó que se sentaran y luego cerró la puerta

"Kakashi-sensei sobre lo que paso…" comenzó a decir Sakura tratando de explicar pensando en que estaba por castigarlos

"No están aquí por eso Señorita Haruno" interrumpió Kakashi "Es sobre algo mucho más importante acerca de ustedes dos"

"Me temo que no entiendo de que habla" dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke y él se encogió de hombros

"Lo que voy a decirle es sobre algo no saben de ustedes mismos" comenzó Kakashi. Sakura estaba por interrumpir de nuevo pero Kakashi continuó antes de Sakura pudiera decir algo "Al principio probablemente no me creerán. Me llamarán loco y sicótico pero por favor escuchen lo que tengo que decir hasta el final sin interrupciones¿Queda claro?" Sasuke y Sakura asintieron y ambos tenían una mirada de confusión. Kakashi sonrió agradecido

"¿Los nombres Alexiel y Rosiel les suenan familiares?" preguntó Kakashi y ambos Sasuke y Sakura abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa "Lo que pensé. Alexiel y Rosiel eran los más grandes ángeles en el cielo; además eran hermanos gemelos, o mejor dicho, el reflejo del otro. Rosiel era el gobernante del cielo mientras que Alexiel fue encerrada en el Edén, el jardín santo; fueron separados por Dios. La razón por la que fueron separados fue que Dios sabía que ellos, hermanos de sangre, se amaban de una forma incestuosa…" esta vez Sasuke pensaba interrumpir pero Kakashi no lo dejo y continuó su historia "Dios pensó que el encierro de Alexiel era suficiente para mantener sus sentimientos en control pero no resultó de esa forma. Rosiel le declaró sus sentimientos a Alexiel y ella correspondía y entonces tuvieron una relación secreta como amantes, pero otro ángel que estaba enfermo de poder los descubrió y los acusó ante la Suprema Corte de Ángeles y fueron castigados. Su castigo fue el peor, sus almas fueron separadas de sus cuerpos que fueron congelados, mientras que sus almas fueron mandadas a la Tierra a reencarnar en seres humanos. Pero estas reencarnaciones estaban condenadas a vivir una horrible vida y conocerse, enamorarse y terminando matándose y odiándose el uno al otro…" Kakashi suspiró cuando terminó y miró a ambos adolescentes que tenían la boca abierta de incredulidad.

"Mira Kakashi, tu historia es muy interesante pero con entiendo para que nos llamaste para decirnos eso" dijo Sasuke mirando a Kakashi con confusión

"Lo siento Alexiel-sama" dijo Kakashi mirando directamente a Sasuke quien tembló un poco antes esto "Pero esta historia tiene mucho que ver con ustedes…"

"Kakashi-sensei nosotros…" empezó a decir Sakura pero Kakashi interrumpió

"¿Nunca se han puesto a pensar porqué han sufrido toda su vida?" preguntó Kakashi y ninguno de los dos respondió "Y estoy seguro que desde que se conocieron han visto imágenes de Alexiel y Rosiel ¿cierto?" aún no respondían "¡Ustedes son ellos¿No lo entienden? Ustedes son Alexiel y Rosiel; todos los eventos de su vida han sido destinados" esta vez la voz de Kakashi sonaba casi suplicante "Soy un ángel del cielo, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y mi rango es trono, soy uno de los Siete Grandes Ángeles y también soy líder de Anima Mundi, una organización creada por mi para derrocar a Sevothtarte del gobierno del cielo y…"

"Wow, un segundo" dijo Sasuke procesando la información "¿Quién es Sevotate o Sevtate o cualquiera que sea su nombre?"

"Sevothtarte tomó el lugar de Rosiel como líder en el Etemenanki fue quien acusó a Alexiel y a Rosiel ante la Suprema Corte de Ángeles para poder tener el poder en cielo mientras Dios duerme en el Edén" explicó Kakashi "El Etemenanki esta en el último nivel del cielo llamado Atziluth, y es la torre donde los más grandes ángeles y Dios viven. Sevothtarte ha gobernado desde la ausencia de Rosiel pero en realidad su gobierno es una dictadura construida a base del miedo. Sevothtarte ha matado a miles que se rebelaron contra él o intentaron romper el castigo de Alexiel y Rosiel"

"Mire Kakashi-sensei no se ofenda, pero…" Sakura pausó y suspiró profundamente "Es solo que suena imposible, quiero decir¿Cómo sabe que somos ellos?"

"Tan solo mirando sus rostros" respondió Kakashi "A la primera mirada ustedes no se parecen en nada, pero si miras cuidadosamente, cualquiera pensaría que son hermanos, además sus caras son las mismas que las de ellos"

"¡No tienes pruebas de que seamos esas personas!" exclamó Sasuke y se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Sakura de la mano "Tenemos que ir clase, lo siento" Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta seguido por Sakura pero un segundo después Kakashi estaba bloqueando el paso y un par de alas blancas salían de su espalda.

"Tienen que creerme" dijo Kakashi con una expresión seria "Pronto tanto ángeles y demonios muchos, vendrán a cazarlos. Serán subordinados de Sevothtarte o demonios que quieren sus poderes, los matarán o extraerán las almas de Alexiel y Rosiel de ustedes" las alas de Kakashi desaparecieron "Espero que me crean pronto. Además tienen que saber que la chica nueva llamada Kirie es un arcángel del cielo, ella era devota a Rosiel desde que era candidata a arcángel hace siglos y ella estará buscándote Sakura y tal vez intenté matarte Sasuke"

"Un momento" dijo Sakura "¿Rosiel _es_ un _hombre_ cierto? Y ella _lo_ esta buscando pero me esta diciendo que me busca a _mi_"

"Puede que sea un poco complicado para ustedes de entender, pero sí Rosiel es un hombre y tú eres la reencarnación de Rosiel, Sakura" explicó Kakashi tratando de no reír ante la expresión de Sakura "Y Alexiel es mujer y Sasuke es Alexiel"

"Eso no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido" dijo Sasuke apretando la mano de Sakura

"De hecho sí lo tiene en una extraña forma" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa "Rosiel tenía el pelo azul cristal y eso explicaría porque Sakura tiene un color de pelo tan extraño como rosa…"

"¡Oiga!" protestó Sakura con un puchero "Pero si su delirio es verdad… ¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Oh querida Sakura, soy casi tan viejo como la raza humana" respondió Kakashi "Eso es mucho más de 5.000 años"

"Digamos que todo tu delirio es cierto" dijo Sasuke "Digamos que de verdad _somos_ esos ángeles. _Si _somos esos ángeles, fuimos castigados por una cosa de incesto ¿no?" Kakashi asintió "Entonces¿Por qué nos estas diciendo esto si somos fugitivos del cielo y tú eres un ángel del cielo?"

"Ya les dije, quiero destruir la dictadura de Sevothtarte" respondió Kakashi

"¿Y qué tenemos que ver con ese Sevot-como se llame?" preguntó Sasuke

"Quiero que Rosiel y Alexiel despierten para que puedan gobernar de nuevo en el cielo" respondió Kakashi "Pero para hacerlo tienen que entrenar sus poderes espirituales, tendrán que aprender a llamarlos, a usarlos y controlarlos"

"No te creo" dijo Sasuke abiertamente "Pruébame que somos esas personas"

"¿Alguna vez sus heridas se han curado por si solas y automáticamente?" preguntó Kakashi y Sakura y Sasuke se miraron con incredulidad "¿No es eso prueba suficiente?" Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Kakashi suspiró "Bien"

Kakashi alzó una mano frente a los rosotas de Sasuke y Sakura y en su palma una bola de energía comenzó a formarse. Después de unos momentos, Kakashi movió su mano y les apuntó a ellos y la liberó destruyendo parte del salón. Sakura gritó con terror y Sasuke la abrazó escudando su cuerpo _'Es el fin'_ pensó Sasuke. Sakura estaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke y estaba tomando su mano fuertemente. Podían sentir como en poder de la bola los empujaba hacia atrás. Sakura abrió sus ojos un poco y vio como la bola de energía estaba por darles. Incluso esperaba sentirse electrocutada pero nunca llegó el impacto, en lugar de eso una luz azul cegadora los estaba cubriendo y escudando y parecía más destructiva que la bola de energía. Cuando la bola de energía fue destruida por la luz y esta desapareció, Sakura miró al piso y vio como el área alrededor de ellos estaba completamente destruida, mientras que donde ellos estaban, estaba completamente intacto.

"¿Ahora ya me creen?" preguntó Kakashi. Ni Sakura ni Sasuke dijeron algo, demasiado sorprendidos para poder hablar "Bueno, me tengo que ir a clase, espero haberlos convencido" y salió del salón

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Sakura decidió romperlo "Sasuke-kun… ¿Lo crees?"

"No" respondió Sasuke "Suena como un cuento de hadas. Además, los ángeles se _supone son_ puros _no_ incestuosos. Tan solo suena ilógico"

"Pero… ¿Sabes? Eso explicaría las raras visiones que vimos" murmuró Sakura frunciendo en entrecejo

"Lo sé" dijo Sasuke y suspiró "Pero no puedo soportar creer que la razón por la que tengo una mierda de vida fue porque alguien lo decidió por mi solo por que un jodido ángel, o lo que sea que es, esta dentro de mi¿No crees?"

"Sí" Sakura respondió y suspiró también "Pero… no sé porque me consuela de alguna forma… supongo que he estado buscando a quien culpar de mi sufrimiento, y si todo esto es verdad, incluso si no quiero, lo culparé"

"Supongo que yo también" dijo Sasuke y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura mientras que ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro _'Pero… no quiero creer que lo que siento por ti es para otra persona que no eres tú y de otra persona que no soy yo…' _pensaron ambos amargamente

* * *

"Sabes Kakashi, deberías inventar mejores excusas" le dijo Sevothtarte a Kakashi. Estaban en una habitación grande con muebles elegantes y una alfombra roja. En el fondo de la habitación estaba un trono y Sevothtarte estaba sentado en él "Sé muy bien que estas intentando hacer algo malo"

"¿Y por qué el gran Sevothtarte piensa eso?" preguntó Kakashi tratando de no torcer los ojos antes esto

"Has faltado a más de dos reuniones" respondió Sevothtarte "Y me pregunto que es más importante que eso ya que eres el jefe de los tronos"

"Bueno tú sabes que me pierdo" respondió Kakashi "Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de memorizar todo el mapa del Etemenanki. Solo confundí los pasillos"

"Esa es la misma excusa de siempre" dijo Sevothtarte tratando de no explotar de enojo

"No creo que el gran Sevothtarte tenga que preocuparse de eso" dijo Kakashi comenzando a salir de la habitación"

"Si estas planeando cosas en mi contra de nuevo, me aseguraré que todo tu cuerpo de pudra hasta el último pedazo de piel" amenazó Sevothtarte "Y no fallaré como la última vez"

"Esa arrogancia tuya… me pregunto cuanto tiempo la tendrás" susurró Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara

"Y también si estas tratando de despertar a esos asquerosos incestuosos, te cortaré las alas" amenazó Sevothtarte de nuevo no oyendo lo que Kakashi dijo

"Hai, Sevothtarte-sama" respondió Kakashi con sarcasmo y se fue antes de que Sevothtarte pudiera decirle algo más. Una vez fuera, Kakashi cerró las puertas y se recargó en ellas

"¡Kakashi-senpai!" alguien lo llamó y Kakashi volteó a ver a Yuugao (Ella es un ANBU en Naruto, la novia de Hayate. Espero la recuerden). Tenía cabello largo y morado y ojos marrones; ella era un trono y una de sus subordinadas

"Yuugao" dijo Kakashi indicando que tenía su atención "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Pues no, pero creo que debe ver esto…" respondió Yuugao con el entrecejo fruncido "Es acerca de un cristal de ángel" Los Cristales de Ángeles eran los cuerpos congelados de los Ángeles Caídos en un cristal con cadenas. Tenían un muy alta seguridad, debido a que dentro estaban los cuerpos de Alexiel y Rosiel junto con sus aliados. Sevothtarte había incrementado la seguridad tomando precauciones especiales con rebeldes que intentaran despertar a Alexiel y a Rosiel.

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo y siguió a Yuugao, entraron fácilmente ya que Yuugao era una de los guardianes de los cristales y Kakashi era un de los Siete Grandes Ángeles. Entraron en el cuarto y lo primero que él vio fue los cuerpos de Rosiel y Alexiel congelados con una expresión sin emoción. Yuugao lo llevó a otro cristal que correspondía a Raziel, quien alguna vez fue el mejor y único amigo de Alexiel.

"¿Qué sucede con Raziel?" preguntó Kakashi no viendo nada extraño en él

"Cuando fue congelado sus ojos no estaban abiertos" explicó Yuugao y apuntó a sus ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos y se podían ver sus ojos azul eléctrico "Y lo mismo le sucedió a Jibril. De alguna forma movió sus manos y abrió sus ojos también… ¿Qué significa eso Kakashi-senpai?"

"No lo sé" respondió Kakashi frunciendo el entrecejo "Pero¿Sabes por qué Raziel fue congelado?" Yuugao negó con la cabeza "Te contaré que sucedió…"

_Alexiel y Rosiel acababan de ser castigados frente a todos los ángeles en Atziluth. Sus cuerpos estaba siendo llevados al cuarto de los Cristales de Ángel y sus almas estaban en algún lugar de la Tierra dentro de dos recién nacidos. Sevothtarte acababa de tomar el liderazgo del cielo habló_

"_Como ha visto, el gran Ángel Inorgánico y el gran Ángel Orgánico son un par de _asquerosos _incestuosos" dijo Sevothtarte con dureza y Raziel, quien se encontraba en la multitud observando, empuñó sus manos conteniendo su enojo "Y si alguno de ustedes piensa lo contrario, dígalo y estarán con ellos en poco tiempo…" Miró a la multitud "También sepan que cualquier rebelde tendrá sus alas cortadas" estaba a punto de bajar del escenario pero Raziel no lo permitió parándose frente a él con sus alas a la vista._

"_Tengo algo que decir Sevothtarte" dijo Raziel_

"_Bien, habla entonces" respondió Sevothtarte con calma y amenazadoramente_

"_Primero que nada, pienso y siempre pensaré que Alexiel y Rosiel son los gobernantes del cielo" dijo Raziel con sinceridad "Seré sincero desde este momento, no te obedeceré ni te reconoceré como gobernante de Atziluth" Sevothtarte estaba por hablar de nuevo pero Raziel continuó "Sé que piensas cortarme las alas o congelarme en un Cristal de Ángel, aunque no importa, estoy preparado"_

"_Serás congelado" dijo Sevothtarte contendiendo su ira "Sé muy bien que era el aliado no.1 de Alexiel. Así que para que estés contento, serás su ángel guardián en cada reencarnación y también, morirás a mano de Alexiel de una forma dolorosa. Kakashi, llévalo al cuarto de los Cristales de Ángel; congélalo y envía su alma a la Tierra y asegúrate que su castigo se cumpla"_

"_Jódete" dijo Raziel sin importarle ya pero luego sonrió. Acababa de obtener justo lo que quería. Ya le había dicho a Alexiel lo que planeaba, ella había intentado convencerlo de no hacerlo, pero él estaba seguro de su decisión y no se iba a retractar._

_Kakashi tomó su brazo y lo llevó al cuarto de Cristales de Ángel. Raziel observó la cara de Alexiel por última vez y luego le sonrió a Kakashi "¿Sabes Kakashi? La última cosa que Alexiel me dijo cuando le dije que haría esto fue: 'Entonces, hasta luego mi querido amigo, espero verte en la próxima vida. Cuando eso pase prometo protegerte siempre'. ¿Irónico no? No podrá cumplir esa promesa por este castigo"_

"_Luces muy calmado" dijo Kakashi. Estaba por congelar a Raziel_

"_Tal vez, pero estoy muy triste" dijo Raziel y una sola lágrima cayó por su cara "Ella se sentirá culpable gracias a mi cuando muera, pensará que no pudo cumplir su promesa. Y no podré decirle que yo soy quien la protegerá y no al revés" Kakashi no dijo nada y Raziel le sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, su alma ya estaba siendo separada de su cuerpo. Su alma estaba apunto de dejarlo y Raziel alzó su cabeza y miró a Alexiel "Perdóname por no poder cumplir tu promesa…" y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y ser congelado… y Kakashi no supo porque pero esa noche lloró por ellos_

"¿Qué significa eso?" Yuugao preguntó una vez que Kakashi terminó su historia

"Que Raziel ha reencarnado muchas veces en alguien cercano a Alexiel y ha muerto gracias a ella" respondió Kakashi "Raziel era un principado y de los mejores. Creo que el que haya abierto los ojos es para decirnos quién es en la Tierra y para decirnos que su destino también ha sido alterado… y creo saber quien es su reencarnación"

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza!!! Y gracias por leer - 


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenshi Kinryoku**

天使禁猟区

**El Santuario de los Ángeles**

**Notas de la Autora: **Muchas cosas de la historia están inspiradas en Angel Sanctuary, como nombres de ángeles, algunos personajes y parte de la trama. **Y mil perdones, porque después de un año se me acaba de hinchar la gana para actualizar… lo sé, soy una vergüenza…**

**Summary:**Dos grandes ángeles cometieron el pecado del incesto. Dios los castigó y ahora han reencarnado como seres humanos con un destino lleno de dolor. Sasuke y Sakura son esos ángeles caídos y ahora son buscados por el cielo y el infierno para decidir sus destinos.

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los personajes de Angel Sanctuary pertenecen a Kaori Yuki

**Nota al Lector: **Este será un capítulo fuerte, si no te gusta leer ese tipo de cosas mejor no sigas. Tendrá connotaciones sexuales, violación y lenguaje fuerte.

Una breve explicación del universo de Angel Sanctuary:

Assiah es la Tierra

El Cielo tiene niveles. Beriah es el segundo nivel y es donde reside Sevothtarte

El Infierno también tiene niveles. La Bodega es el primero y Anagura esta allí

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Las corrientes soplan más fuerte_

_La eternidad de color zafiro_

_Con nuestras vagas memorias_

Kakashi regresó cansinamente a su oficina después de que Yuugao le enseñara lo sucedido con los Cristales de Ángel. Kakashi suspiró ante la montaña de papeles sobre su escritorio que vio en cuanto abrió la puerta de la oficina. Probablemente se trataban de las últimas juntas del consejo a las cuales había faltado, caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó uno de los reportes. Leyó la primera página y vio que se trataba de los experimentos en los niños-i. Frunció el entrecejo y leyó rápidamente para finalmente aventar el documento con furia al otro lado de la habitación.

Los niños-i eran los hijos procreados entre dos ángeles, lo cual estaba altamente prohibido. El deseo carnal y el amor entre ángeles eran de los mayores pecados. Por lo tanto, los niños-i eran considerados ángeles impuros y eran sometidos a experimentos debido a sus ojos rojos y su piel blanca como la nieve. El reporte que acababa de lanzar era acerca de una nueva propuesta para someter a los niños-i a experimentos con virus para probar su capacidad inmunológica.

Kakashi sacó un libro del librero que se encontraba tras el escritorio y entonces, el librero se movió y la entrada de un pasadizo se divisaba. Kakashi entró por él y caminó por él unos minutos hasta que llegó a una pequeña habitación y en el centro de esta se encontraba una estatua. Kakashi se acercó y miró la estatua fijamente.

La estatua era de una hermosa ángel con cabello hasta los hombros y lacio y sus ojos estaban cerrados con una expresión serena. Sus manos estaban cruzadas en su pecho y sus alas estaban extendidas hacia arriba. Kakashi acarició la cara de esta con cariño.

"Rin…" dijo Kakashi "Aún ahora… me pregunto que era esa verdad de la que tanto hablabas… y me frustra porque ni siquiera puedo detener lo que siempre te atormentó…"

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y mojaron la tela que las cubría.

* * *

Akamaru ladró fuertemente llamando la atención de su dueño Kiba; quien era un chico de tez morena, cabello marrón y con dos colmillos tatuados en sus mejillas "¿Qué sucede Akamaru? ¿Los encontraste?" Akamaru volvió a ladrar y Kiba sonrió con triunfo "¡Shino! ¡Akamaru los encontró!"

Shino era un chico alto con cabello marrón y usaba unos lentes de sol y una gabardina blanca "Me alegra oírlo" respondió con una voz sin expresión.

"Hehe, parece que nuestro viaje a Assiah no fue tan tardado como pensamos que sería" dijo Kiba aún sonriendo ampliamente "Ahora solo tenemos que ir por ellos y llevarlos a Anagura"

"No creo que sea así de fácil" dijo Shino "Además, no sabemos si ellos están concientes de lo que en realidad son…"

"¿Y? El punto es que lo son" respondió Kiba encogiéndose de hombros. Se encontraban en el tejado de la escuela donde Akamaru había sentido las dos esencias de los ángeles gemelos "Y no creo que tengan al cielo en alta estima, digo… los condenaron a reencarnar en humanos…"

"No creo que tengan en alta estima al infierno tampoco" dijo Shino metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos "Escuché que Rosiel tuvo una mala experiencia con Belial"

"Pero recuerda que nosotros somos independientes" dijo Kiba cruzando los brazos "Anagura no tiene nada que ver con los sietes satanes. Además bien sabes que Belial le abre las piernas a cualquier cosa que tenga pene… no me sorprendería si la muy puta quiso seducir a Rosiel. El misterio sería saber si Rosiel cayó en su trampa o no"

"Pues si tan enamorado estaba de Alexiel, probablemente no cayó en la trampa de Belial" dijo Shino "Rosiel era famoso por su sabiduría, dudo que haya caído en algo así. Pero los rumores dicen que Rosiel bajó al infierno por alguna razón y allí conoció a Belial"

Kiba tan solo lo miró y luego volteó hacia abajo divisando la cancha de fútbol y momentos después sonó la campana "Lo que sea… me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga la puta esa de Belial o cualquiera de los demás satanes… por ahora vayamos a buscarlos"

Sopló el viento y momentos después habían desaparecido. 

* * *

Sasuke suspiró y salió del salón donde se encontraba con Sakura, la cual estaba sentada sobre el escritorio mirando fijamente el suelo. Desde que Kakashi se había marchado (no sin antes de alguna forma mágica reparar lo destruido) habían permanecido en silencio todo el rato. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Sasuke volteó a ver a Sakura la cual seguía sin moverse.

"Iré… iré a clases" dijo Sasuke y Sakura sólo asintió "Te esperaré en la puerta principal cuando terminen las clases" y con esto dicho cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su siguiente clase por el abarrotado pasillo

"¡Sasuke-kun!" llamó una voz y Sasuke volteó y vio a la amiga rubia de Sakura… sino mal recordaba se llamaba Ino

Cuando la chica lo alcanzó volvió a llamarlo Sasuke-kun y este se preguntó porque le llamaba con tanta confianza _"Aunque… a penas conoces a Sakura de tres días y dejas que ya te llame así"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"¿Sasuke-kun me estás escuchando?" la voz de Ino lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

"No" respondió sinceramente Sasuke y la chica hizo un puchero. Sasuke alzó la ceja ante la actitud de la chica y llegó a una conclusión: Ino era una admiradora _"Genial"_ pensó Sasuke amargamente.

"Te preguntaba si sabías donde se encontraba Sakura" dijo Ino "Tenemos que entregar un proyecto de arte en dos horas y conociéndola, no lo ha terminado"

"Está en el aula 104" respondió Sasuke y se dio la vuelta ignorando por completo a Ino y siguió con su camino hasta que escuchó una voz escandalosa que conocía muy bien. Volteó y vio a su mejor amigo coqueteando con unas chicas de primero. Sasuke torció los ojos y se acercó "Dobe…" llamó

"¡Ah Sasuke-kun!" exclamaron las chicas de primero y Sasuke volvió a torcer los ojos, después las miró con cara de 'lárguense' y las chicas asustadas se fueron cuchicheando.

"Teme, estaba arreglando una cita y lo has arruinado" gruñó Naruto "¿Qué diablos quieres?"

"Tenemos clase idiota" respondió Sasuke "Por si no lo has notado acaba de sonar la campana y estas obstruyéndome el paso para entrar al salón"

"¡Ah, lo olvidaba!" exclamó Naruto y rió tontamente para luego entrar en el salón de clases. Sasuke se sentó hasta el final de la clase y momentos después llegó Asuma, el profesor de Biología y comenzó la clase.

Después de varios minutos Sasuke comenzó a sentir sopor y comenzó dormitar. Después de unos minutos el sueño lo venció…

"_¿Cuál es tu deseo espada de siete hojas?" preguntó Alexiel a la espada que se encontraba a su lado. Alexiel se encontraba en una prisión junto con su espada "No tiene caso que me ames, espada de siete hojas. Sé quién eres en realidad y por lo tanto sabes lo que siento acerca de lo que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo"_

_Alexiel suspiró y continuó "Rosiel y yo estamos malditos. Somos un experimento fallido del Creador… ¿Por qué fallamos? Porque somos hermanos y aún así nos amamos más que a nada. Nuestros corazones y cuerpos han estado juntos en la forma del éxtasis más puro, pero no somos más que unos pecadores, los peores pecadores que existen. Supongo que el Creador quería que fuéramos unos simples ángeles súper poderosos que solo escucháramos su voz por la eternidad. Cuando estuve en el Edén en mi mente solo aparecía Rosiel y a veces podía ver lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Podía observarlo por horas sin cansarme ni un segundo. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada en el Edén, hasta que un día el Creador me dejó salir creyendo que ya era seguro que Rosiel y yo no nos amaríamos. La primera vez que vi el cielo supremo muchos ángeles me alabaron y me declararon su amor, pero ninguno podía reemplazar a Rosiel. Un día conocí a Raziel, un poder, y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Pasaron varios años en donde no se me permitía ir a Atziluth, donde se encontraba Rosiel, y me encontraba confinada en Briah, el nivel inferior. Aún recuerdo perfectamente el día en que se me permitió subir a Atziluth y lo primero que vi en cuanto pise Atziluth fue a mi amado Rosiel esperándome. Creo ese fue de los días más felices de mi vida"_

_Alexiel se acostó en el frío suelo, tomó la espada y la abrazó contra su cuerpo "¿Esto es lo que quieres espada de siete hojas? ¿Qué te abrace? Aún recuerdo el día que te conocí en el Edén ¿Lo recuerdas? Venías a matarme, espada de siete hojas… o debería decir mas bien Luc…"_

"¡Uchiha!" una voz le gritó en el oído a Sasuke y despertó sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor y toda las clase lo estaba mirando. Asuma era quién le había gritado en el oído "Ya que mi clase parece tan aburrida ¿Por qué no sale a dar una vuelta y regresa hasta el día del examen?"

Sasuke no dijo nada y tan solo se levantó y salió de la clase. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de él y se recargó contra ella. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y lo que acababa de ver en su sueño seguía reproduciéndose en su mente. 

* * *

Sakura aún seguía en el salón, esta vez con Ino, pensando en qué hacer para su proyecto de arte. No había hecho absolutamente nada y no se le ocurría que pintar.

"Vamos Sakura… pinta… no sé… ¡Un bosque! O… ¡Una cascada!" proponía Ino al ver que a su amiga no se le ocurría nada.

"No me presiones Ino" dijo Sakura "La inspiración debe venir por si sola"

"Pero a ti no te está llegando y necesitas que llegué en menos de dos horas" respondió Ino con exasperación

Sakura no respondió y comenzó a divagar en su mente de que era lo que podría pintar, hasta que una imagen se apareció en su mente. Sakura conservó la imagen en su mente y dudó en usarla para su proyecto… si la usaba sería aceptarlo todo, aceptar que era verdad. Finalmente se decidió a usar la imagen proyectada en su cabeza. Sakura tomó los pinceles y el lienzo, puso el lienzo de forma horizontal en la base, tomó el pincel, le puso pintura y comenzó a pintar.

Ino tan solo observaba boquiabierta lo que Sakura estaba pintando, además, a una velocidad impresionante. Sakura tan solo continuó pintando. Paso media hora hasta que Sakura terminó y observó su pintura. Sakura también la miró boquiabierta junto con Ino.

En la pintura se encontraba un ángel con tres alas arrodillado. Tenía cabello marrón y muy largo, ojos azulados, una tiara negra en su frente, tenía un vestido blanco con mangas negras y la parte del abdomen también negro, sus botas también eran negras. El vestido, por adelante en la parte del pecho, era sostenido por una especia de tiras negras que iban hasta su cuello donde eran sostenidas por un collar igualmente negro. El ángel sostenía en su mano derecha un báculo amarillo largo en forma de cruz y pasaba la parte superior por detrás de su cabeza y este mismo báculo, tenía una cadena delgada alrededor.

Sakura de inmediato reconoció a la hermosa ángel que acababa de pintar. Era Alexiel. 

* * *

Itachi se estacionó de nuevo en el estacionamiento de la escuela y de inmediato sintió la presencia de dos demonios. Pero no era muy fuerte, por lo que asumió que eran demonios de los niveles superiores _"Probablemente de Anagura"_pensó. Anagura había sido destruido hace siglos por los ángeles cuando este se debilitó debido a la contaminación traída de Assiah y se suponía que odiaban a los humanos y los ángeles, por lo que a Itachi le sorprendió que estuvieran en Assiah.

"_Probablemente buscan a Alexiel y a Rosiel" _dijo el Itachi dentro de su cabeza

Itachi suspiró cansinamente y entró al edificio… el que hubiera tanta criatura sobrenatural buscándolos le molestaba, le dificultaría mucho las cosas. Se concentró en busca de las auras de los demonios pero sintió otra aura muy cerca de él. Itachi volteó a su derecha y vio como de un salón salían una chica rubia y una chica de cabello rosado.

De inmediato Itachi supo de quien venía el aura que había sentido. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba Rosiel encarnado. Rosiel lo volteó a ver e Itachi no pudo evitar esbozar un sonrisa de triunfo y entonces Rosiel lo miró desconcertadamente _"No… ella no es Rosiel, ahora es solo una humana que guarda su alma" _se recordó a si mismo

Itachi decidió acercarse a la reencarnación de Rosiel y se puso frente a ella "Muy buenas tardes" dijo

La reencarnación de Rosiel lo miró desconcertada "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" dijo ella dudando y de inmediato notó el parecido con alguien…

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento… Sakura?" dijo Itachi desconcertando a la chica aún más

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó la rubia al lado de Sakura "¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Sakura?"

"Disculpa pero tengo un asunto con ella" dijo Itachi jalando a Sakura, agarrándola completamente desprevenida, por el brazo y metiéndola al salón más cercano dejando a Ino mirando boquiabierta

"¡Oiga qué le sucede!" reclamó Sakura zafándose del agarre y lo volteó a ver de nuevo. Lo miró bien y abrió los ojos en sorpresa "¿Sasuke-kun? No… ¿Quién es usted?"

"Háblame de tú" pidió Itachi "Efectivamente no soy Sasuke. Mi nombre es Itachi… Uchiha Itachi…"

"¿Uchiha?" Sakura alzó la ceja "No puede ser… todos los Uchiha fueron asesinados…"

"Por mi" contestó Itachi y al ver la expresión de terror de Sakura, dijo "Bueno no exactamente yo. Fui poseído por un demonio, el cual me obligó a cometer dichos crímenes"

"¿Eres el hermano de Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura aún con algo de miedo y recargándose contra la pared

"Algo así" dijo Itachi sentándose encima del escritorio sin dejar de ver a Sakura "No soy Itachi en sí. Soy un alma que ha transmigrado por miles de años posesionando cuerpos. Posesioné a Itachi antes de que muriera cuando el demonio dejo su cuerpo. Hice un trato con él y así fue como poseí su cuerpo"

"¿Y qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sakura dudando de las palabras del hombre

"Busco a Sasuke por dos razones" explicó Itachi "Mi pacto con Itachi fue decirle lo que de verdad paso en la masacre de los Uchiha. La número dos es que él es Alexiel…"

"¡Tú también!" exclamó Sakura "¡Ya estamos hartos, déjennos en paz!" Sakura se dirigió a la puerta pero un segundo después Itachi se encontraba frente a ella

"No lo entiendes" dijo Itachi "Yo soy su aliado. Mi lealtad es hacia Alexiel y jamás haría algo para dañarla a ella o aquél que posee su alma, a menos que ella me lo pida"

"¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" cuestionó Sakura casi gritando

"Solo Alexiel sabe quien soy. Y no quiero nada en específico de ti" respondió Itachi con una sonrisa burlona. Entonces se quitó dejándole el paso libre a Sakura

"Depende de ti si le hablas a Sasuke de nuestro pequeño encuentro… aunque no lo recomiendo aún. Preferiría decírselo yo mismo… pero es tu decisión, Rosiel" Dijo Itachi y Sakura tan solo se salió del salón sin voltearlo a ver.

Sakura se alejó del salón lo más rápido que pudo pero de repente comenzó a sentir un mareo y cerró los ojos…

"_Rosiel… estoy enamorado de Alexiel" dijo una silueta escondida entre las sombras a Rosiel. Se encontraban en un balcón que daba hacia un jardín muy grande y bello. Ya era de noche y las estrellas se veían impresionantes_

"_¿Por qué me lo dices?" preguntó Rosiel sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo viendo las estrellas._

"_Porque ella será mía…" respondió la silueta, el cual tenía una voz fría y sin sentimientos "Aunque eso signifiqué pelear contigo y matarte si es necesario"_

"_¿Sabe ella que la amas?" preguntó Rosiel sin mirarlo aún._

"_Sí…" contestó el hombre con un poco de duda "Se lo dije la última vez que la vi en el Edén"_

"_¿Ella te ama?" volvió a preguntar Rosiel_

"_Aunque no me ame, ella será mía. Ya te dije que lo será aunque tenga que matarte" respondió el hombre con sorna_

"_¿Es tu amor tan egoísta?" dijo Rosiel y lo volteó a ver al fin "No puedes simplemente decidir eso por ti mismo sin pensar en lo que Alexiel quiere y lo que es mejor para ella"_

"_¿Y crees que estar contigo, su hermano gemelo, es lo mejor para ella?" dijo el hombre astutamente dando en el clavo._

_Rosiel frunció el entrecejo, pero momentos después solo puso una expresión de tristeza extrema que desconcertó al hombre "Yo también soy un ángel… no, un hombre muy egoísta… atando a mi propia hermana a un pecado tan terrible" Rosiel lo miró a los ojos "Si de verdad la amas… lo único que te pido es que la hagas muy feliz, porque yo no puedo hacerlo"_

_El hombre estaba extremadamente desconcertado ante lo dicho por Rosiel "¿Así de fácil me vas a dejar el camino libre a ella?"_

_Rosiel le sonrió tristemente y después extendió sus tres alas alzando vuelo "Hazla feliz… tan feliz que ni siquiera recuerde que tuvo un hermano gemelo que se enamoró de ella" antes de desaparecer le dijo "Te lo encargo…"_

"¿¡Sakura estas bien!?" dijo una escandalosa voz que trajo a Sakura de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Eh?" dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con Ino agachada frente a ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba sentada en el piso.

"Parecía que te habías desmayado" explicó Ino "Y murmurabas un nombre muy raro… como Alexandra o algo así…"

"Ah… estoy bien, no te preocupes" murmuró Sakura levantándose "Solo me maree un poco, es que… no dormí bien anoche… tengo que ir al baño, te veo en clase Ino" se excusó Sakura 

Tambaleándose un poco, llegó hasta el baño y se miró al espejo. Se veía demasiado pálida y sintió ganas de vomitar, mas no sucedió nada. Suspiró fuertemente… era demasiado para un solo día… primero Kakashi y ahora el hermano poseído de Sasuke ¿Qué seguía? ¿Demonios a ángeles? 

* * *

Sasuke quería salir de la escuela lo más pronto posible, así que decidió buscar a Sakura para poder largarse de ahí. Supuso que la encontraría aún en el salón 104, mas no había nadie allí. Lo único que había allí era una pintura, al parecer de una mujer. Sasuke se acercó a verla y al ver lo que estaba pintado no puedo evitar gemir en sorpresa. Era una mujer tan parecida a él, con esa misma fría mirada y expresión calculadora. Era Alexiel y al verla allí frente a él comenzó a sentir furia.

Toda su jodida vida había sufrido. El hermano que tanto admiraba había destruido todo lo que amaba. Vivía con un maldito acosador homosexual (n/a: sin intención de ofender a los gays). Veía recuerdos que no le pertenecían. Y todo aparentemente culpa de un maldito ángel que había amado a su jodido hermano gemelo. No lo soportaba, él no era Alexiel. Él era Sasuke, una existencia aparte, no alguien con un destino atado a una mujer que había sido su vida pasada… o eso quería creer desesperadamente. Y Sakura también, ella era aparte o ¿no?, no sentía esa extraña atracción por ella porque fuera su amante en la vida pasada. La sentía porque ella también había sufrido… por que ella era más pura que cualquiera y lo entendía mejor que nadie… incluso más que Naruto.

"¡Carajo!" gritó Sasuke dándole un puñetazo a la pared con furia y sacándose sangre en el proceso

"No deberías descargar así tu furia" dijo una voz. Sasuke volteó y vio a un chico moreno de cabello marrón con dos colmillos pintados en sus mejillas junto con otro que usaba una gabardina. Ambos estaban frente a la puerta del aula mirándolo fijamente

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Sasuke bruscamente agarrándose con la otra mano el puño lastimado y mirando con irritación a los que acababan de entrar

"Mi nombre es Kiba" dijo el moreno "Y este raro de acá es Shino" Kiba lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa burlona en la cara "Mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Kiba volvió a sonreír con burla "Akamaru me ayudó a investigar un poco sobre ti" dijo señalando al pequeño cachorro que dormía sobre su cabeza, el cual ladró felizmente y movió su colita

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, comprendiendo de qué se trataba todo "No me digan que son otros de esos jodidos ángeles que andan buscándonos"

Kiba se puso serio al escuchar eso y volteó a ver a Shino el cual dijo lentamente "No somos ángeles, somos de Anagura"

"¿Anagura?" preguntó Sasuke desconcertado sin perder su expresión amenazadora "¿Qué jodidos es eso?"

"Anagura es el subsuelo de La Bodega, que es el primer nivel del Infierno" explicó Shino "Por lo tanto somos demonios y además pertenecemos a los dos clanes que gobernaban Anagura"

"¿Y qué diablos quieren de mi?" espetó Sasuke bruscamente "¿Otra vez van a empezar con esa puta historia de ángeles caídos? ¿Qué soy Alexiel y que Sakura es Rosiel?"

"¿Sakura es Rosiel?" dijo Kiba sorprendido y volteó a ver a Shino "¿Se invirtieron los sexos o qué?"

"Parece ser" respondió Shino sin inmutarse

"Bueno, lo que sea, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros" dijo Kiba volviendo a mirar a Sasuke

"No iré a ningún lado con ustedes" respondió Sasuke rudamente y acercándose a ellos para poder salir por la puerta.

Estaba por abrirla cuando sintió que lo jalaban de la espalda y lo aventaban, haciéndolo chocar con una mesa. Sasuke los miró con furia y Kiba lo miró de igual forma "No venimos hasta aquí a perder el tiempo _Alexiel_… no creas que nos es agradable estar entre tanta peste humana, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda y la Rosiel"

"¡Ya basta!" gritó Sasuke furioso y soltándole un puñetazo a Kiba, tirándolo al suelo.

Estaba harto. En los pasados dos días desde que había conocido a Sakura, no dejaban de joderlo. Primero esas estúpidas visiones, luego el pendejo de Hyuuga, después Kakashi y su espectáculo y ahora dos idiotas diciendo ser demonios ¿Acaso se necesitaba algo más para ponerlo del peor humor posible?

Kiba lo miró asesinamente y se levantó "Ustedes los humanos son unos estúpidos" dijo Kiba con furia "Gracias a ustedes Anagura se debilitó. Ustedes contaminan su mundo y eso se refleja en Anagura, por todo lo que ustedes destruyen Anagura fue destruido. La contaminación llegó a Anagura más fuerte que aquí y la mitad al menos de los demonios de Anagura perecieron" Sasuke permaneció callado y Kiba continuó al comprobar que tenía la atención del Uchiha "El padre de Shino y el mío gobernaban Anagura. Nosotros íbamos a ser los sucesores, por lo que nos mandaron a un entrenamiento especial en el Limbo, la puerta entre Anagura y Assiah, el mundo de los humanos. Estuvimos allí durante tres años entrenando para ser dignos gobernantes de Anagura y cuando nos volvimos lo suficientemente fuertes decidimos regresar…"

"_¡Vamos Shino, pasando esa colina podremos ver el valle de Anagura!" gritó Kiba escalando rápidamente mientras Shino lo seguía "Es una vista hermosa"_

_Kiba continuó escalando hasta que estaba a tan solo unos metros de la cima. Podía ya ver el hermoso valle extendiéndose y al fondo el castillo. La gente riendo y platicando, los niños jugando. Visualizó a los demonios caninos corriendo y jugando con sus dueños. A su querida hermana esperándolo y a su estricta madre lista para probar que tanto había crecido en sus habilidades. Al padre que tanto admiraba listo para felicitarlo y decirle que estaba orgulloso de él por haberse hecho tan fuerte._

_Estaba a punto de llegar cuando le llegó un terrible olor… era un horrible olor a muerte. Kiba sintió el miedo creciendo en su interior y corrió llegando a la cima._

_En todo el valle había cadáveres y más cadáveres tirados por montones. Junto a la colina había una montaña de cadáveres y hasta arriba estaba el cuerpo de un niño decapitado. Había mujeres desnudas que habían sido brutalmente violadas y golpeadas. Los demonios caninos estaban muertos en el piso y parecían haber peleado por defender a sus dueños._

_Shino alcanzó a Kiba y al ver la escena no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Kiba estaba estático observando la escena con terror… entonces recordó a su hermana "Shino… mi hermana… nuestras familias… tal vez están el castillo"_

_Kiba comenzó a bajar la colina corriendo lo más rápido que podía seguido de Shino. No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que llegó al castillo. Las puertas estaban tiradas y quemadas. Kiba estaba por pasar cuando escuchó un gemido. Kiba volteó y lo que vio lo horrorizó: su hermana estaba bajo una de las puertas._

"_¡Hermana!" gritó Kiba corriendo hacia ella. Ella lo miró y sonrió "¡Hana, por favor no mueras!"_

"_Me alegra que estés bien" dijo Hana débilmente. Comenzó a moverse lentamente y de debajo de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño cachorro de demonio canino. Volvió a sonreír y dijo "Papá… papá pensaba dártelo a tu regreso… se llama Akamaru. Parece que no esta herido… traté de protegerlo y le puse un hechizo adormecedor para que no nos delatara…"_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kiba tomó al cachorro que estaba semidormido y miró a su hermana "Te sacaré de ahí…" comenzó a tratar de quitar la puerta y en eso llegó Shino. Kiba lo miró y le gritó "¡Ayúdame! ¡Aún está viva!"_

_Shino fue de inmediato a ayudar y juntos trataron de quitar la puerta de encima. Comenzaron a moverla poco a poco y Hana estaba casi libre, faltaba poco… pero entonces a lo lejos se oyeron unas risas "¿Qué diablos…?" exclamó Kiba_

_Las risas comenzaron a acercarse y entonces Hana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en terror y dijo "¡Huye! ¡Son ellos!"_

"_¿Ellos?" dijo Kiba confundido y luego con furia preguntó "¿Fueron los que hicieron esto?"_

"_¡Vete!" rogó Hana "¡Te matarán!"_

"_¡No te dejaré!" dijo Kiba. Las risas ya estaban muy cerca y Kiba seguía intentando al igual que Shino_

_Hana lo miró con terror y dijo "¡Vive!" entonces Kiba y Shino sintieron como una fuerza los jalaba hasta la pared de la muralla del castillo y los petrificaba allí. Kiba se vio las manos y vio como estas se habían vuelto invisibles. Ella les había puesto un hechizo para que no fueran descubiertos._

_Kiba trató de liberarse pero era inútil. El hechizo no se rompería a menos de que Hana lo quitara o muriera._

"_Vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aquí" dijo una voz varonil. Kiba volteó y lo que vio hizo que sintiera como su sangre hervía de furia._

_Tres ángeles vestidos de cadete con espadas llenas de sangre observaban a Hana con lujuria. Las alas estaban rojas por la sangre y de las plumas goteaba esta._

"_Aún está viva, así que podemos divertirnos un rato con ella" dijo uno de los ángeles con perversión_

_El tercer ángel tomó a Hana por el cabello levantándola. Hana gimió con dolor y abrió los ojos mirando con rencor al ángel, el cual rió "Que mirada tan cruel… yo que te considero tan linda" los ángeles rieron_

_El primer ángel paró de reír y vio las marcas de colmillo en las mejillas de Hana y dijo "Ésta es de la familia real. Tiene los colmillos tatuados… Sevothtarte-sama dijo que lleváramos a alguien de la familia real para experimentación"_

"_Si la tocamos nos mata" dijo el segundo con temor "Será mejor que la llevemos a Beriah"_

"_Ah por favor, no se tiene que enterar de que jugamos con ella… y si muere le haremos un favor" dijo el tercero "Así no experimentarán con ella…"_

_Los otros dos asintieron en acuerdo y miraron con una sonrisa lujuriosa a Hana. Ella los miró desafiante y el tercer ángel dijo "Esa cara hace que me excite más…"_

_Los ángeles rieron y el primer ángel dijo "Yo voy primero, ya no aguanto…" dicho esto se bajó el pantalón mostrando su pene erecto. Kiba quiso correr a ayudar a su hermana pero por más que trataba no podía._

_El ángel tomó a Hana del cabello y la obligó a meter su pene en su boca. El ángel comenzó a mover la cabeza de Hana mientras ella lloraba sin poder defenderse. Él gemía hasta que tuvo su orgasmo llenándole la cara de semen a Hana._

"_Me va a mi" dijo el segundo ángel, quien sacó a Hana de debajo de la puerta y le quitó lo que traía puesto bruscamente, desgarrándolo. Hana trató de defenderse pateándolo, pero estaba demasiado débil y el ángel río con crueldad. Se quitó los pantalones y penetró a Hana arrancándole un grito de dolor mientras la penetraba bruscamente haciéndola sangrar._

_Kiba quería matarlos y al mismo tiempo se sentía inútil de no poder hacer nada por su hermana, el hechizo tampoco se debilitaba. Kiba volvió a voltear a la escena y vio como el último ángel repetía lo hecho por sus compañeros. Hana ya no forcejeaba y estaba sangrando mucho por la forma tan violenta por la que fue violada._

_Una vez satisfechos los ángeles aún riendo desaparecieron._

_Kiba forcejeaba para librarse del hechizo pero no servía de nada. No supo cuanto tiempo paso en que estuvo atado a la pared, hasta que el hechizo se rompió. Shino cayó al suelo y Kiba también, pero se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia su hermana "Que no este muerta, por favor" rogaba Kiba mientras en sus brazos llevaba al pequeño cachorro que ya estaba despierto, debido a que su hechizo también estaba roto_

_Una vez que llegó a donde estaba su hermana soltó un bramido de dolor. Su hermana estaba desnuda y tirada en el suelo, su entrepierna estaba llena de sangre y sus ojos abiertos llenos de lágrimas. Kiba tomó el cuerpo de su hermana y lo abrazó._

"_Kiba…" dijo Shino acercándose a su amigo._

_Shino estaba por tocarle el hombro cuando Kiba bramó "¡Juro que me vengaré! ¡Los mataré a todos esos putos ángeles!" Akamaru comenzó a ladrar y a chillar, sintiendo todo el sufrimiento de su amo_

_Shino tan solo observo la escena con tristeza. Se mostraba tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba destrozado, sabiendo perfectamente que su familia estaba muerta y que tal vez su madre había sufrido el mismo destino que Hana._

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Kiba. Su historia era verdaderamente triste y el chico estaba llorando al revivir tan doloroso recuerdo

"¿¡Ahora entiendes!?" dijo Kiba entre sollozando y gritando "¡Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos a vengarnos!" Sasuke permaneció callado y Kiba continuó ahora más calmado "¿No quieres vengarte de aquellos que han hecho tu vida miserable?" Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa y Kiba dijo "Sí, sé todo de ti… ¿Qué tal vengarte de aquel hijo de puta que te puso por todo esto?"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Sasuke por lo bajo

"Sevothtarte" dijo Shino "Nos enteramos de que él ordenó el ataque porque Anagura estaba debilitado. Y él fue quien condenó a Alexiel y a Rosiel"

En eso, la puerta se abrió y Sakura entró mirando desconcertada la escena "¿Sasuke-kun?"

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar y Kiba entendió quién acababa de entrar y dijo "Llegas justo a tiempo. Necesitamos de tu ayuda Rosiel"

"¿¡Rosiel!?" exclamó Sakura y miró a Sasuke "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"Negociábamos el que ustedes dos nos ayuden a vengarnos de Sevothtarte" dijo Shino

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Sakura asustada yendo rápidamente al lado de Sasuke

"Somos demonios de Anagura" explicó Kiba "Justo acabamos de contarle a Alexiel en que consiste nuestra venganza…" Sakura miró a Sasuke desconcertada "¿Y bien?"

Sasuke se quedó callado y finalmente dijo "Entiendo tu dolor al ver a toda tu familia asesinada… pero yo no soy Alexiel ni Sakura es Rosiel. Nosotros somos a parte digas lo que digas y no tenemos nada que ver con ángeles ni con ese tal Sevothtarte" Kiba estaba por interrumpir pero Sasuke continuó "Sé que te quieres vengar, pero… si te ayudamos es aceptar que somos esos ángeles y no los somos. Tal vez tengamos habilidades fuera de lo normal pero por lo demás seguimos siendo humanos"

Dicho esto Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano y con la otra agarró la pintura, después la sacó del salón, dejando a Kiba y Shino dentro.

Una vez alejados Sasuke la soltó y dijo "¿Tú pintaste esto?" Sakura miró la pintura y asintió "¿Por qué? ¿Lo has aceptado?"

"No es eso" dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos "Es solo que… no lo sé, tan solo lo pinté"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntó Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido

"No lo sé" respondió Sakura sinceramente "A cada rato veo recuerdos que no son míos y tanta gente que nos busca… y comenzó a suceder desde que nos conocimos…" Sakura bajó la mirada

Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sakura volvió a alzar la mirada y dijo "Sasuke-kun… creo que lo mejor es que nos dejemos de ver. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi, pero todas estas cosas… no quiero causarte problemas"

"No me causas problemas" protestó Sasuke "¿Quieres volver al burdel?"

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Sakura "He estado pensando en trabajar como sirvienta en casa de Naruto, además así podré estar cerca de Hanako. Sasuke-kun todo esto… esto nos causará problemas y empezaron desde que nos conocimos. Tal vez sí somos esos ángeles y…" Sakura sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos "Y si es cierto no quiero acabar matándote… porque me he enamorado de ti"

Sasuke se quedó sin habla sin saber que responderle a la chica y ella continuó "Que tonto ¿no? Llevamos dos días conociéndonos y ya me enamoré de ti" Sakura desvió la mirada "Y no quiero causarte problemas Sasuke-kun, así que lo mejor es no volvernos a ver"

"¿Cuándo decidiste eso?" preguntó Sasuke

"Vi un recuerdo de Rosiel" respondió Sakura "Él… él renunció a Alexiel por el bien de ella. Y ahora yo hago lo mismo por ti"

"Pero yo no quiero que te vayas" dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Por unos instantes ambos sintieron que ya habían vivido eso, pero lo descartaron pronto.

"Perdóname Sasuke-kun" pidió Sakura "Ya hablé con Naruto… él piensa que nos peleamos y aceptó alojarme" Sakura se zafó del agarre de Sasuke y le sonrió tristemente "Adiós"

Sakura se alejó dejando allí a Sasuke y de repente Sasuke volvió a ver algo en su mente. Trató de detenerlo, pero el recuerdo comenzó a reproducirse…

"_Es lo mejor" dijo Rosiel dándole la espalda a Alexiel_

"_No, no lo es" protestó Alexiel mirándolo desafiante "¿Piensas huir?"_

"_No estoy huyendo" dijo Rosiel volteándola a ver "Estoy haciendo un sacrificio para que tú no seas una pecadora"_

"_Yo te amo" dijo Alexiel "Ya soy una pecadora… y no me importa si lo soy si tú estás a mi lado"_

"_No podemos" dijo Rosiel alzando la voz y apretando los puños "Hay mejores hombres para ti… que te pueden hacer feliz…"_

"_¿Hablas de él?" preguntó Alexiel frunciendo el ceño "Yo no lo amo y no siento nada en particular por él"_

"_Perdóname…" pidió Rosiel y elevó el vuelo dejando a su gemela llorando silenciosamente_

Sakura comenzó a llorar cuando aquel recuerdo terminó de reproducirse en su mente. Le dolía tanto dejar las cosas así, pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a ese chico que había conocido hacía tan solo dos días y que tanto quería ya. Continuó llorando sola en el pasillo sin poderse sacar esos ojos negros de su cabeza 

* * *

Y después de mil años se me ocurre actualizar. Soy una vergüenza… es que no sabía como continuar esto. Escribí fácil tres versiones de este capítulo y esta fue la que más me gustó, espero a ustedes les guste también. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ahorita no puedo contestar. MIL GRACIAS A TODO EL QUE LEA A PESAR DE LA TERRIBLE TARDANZA.

Para ver la imagen de Alexiel que Sakura pintó vayan a estos dos links (borrando los espacios): 

h t t p : / / i 1 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a 1 4 6 / l e n o r e 2 4 1 0 / A l e x i e l 0 5 . j p g

h t t p : / / i 1 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a 1 4 6 / l e n o r e 2 4 1 0 / A l e x i e l 0 2 . j p g 


End file.
